El Padre Perfecto
by Judith Rose Dark
Summary: Shadow The Hedgehog, la forme de vida perfecta, ¿También sera el padre perfecto?
1. La segunda forma de vida perfecta

Hace semanas en la escuela cuando estaba presentando un examen se me vino esta interrogante a la cabeza, ¿Cómo seria Shadow si fuera padre?, ¿seguiría siendo el mismo erizo psicópata que conocemos y amamos?, bueno pues aquí están las repuestas a las interrogantes que acabo de plantear y a las demás que se van a ir formulando al transcurso de la misma.

**EL PADRE PERFECTO**

**CAPITULO 1: La segunda forma de vida perfecta**

Su corazón latía rápidamente y empezaba a sentir como sus pies ardían por tanto correr, quería detenerse para poder tomar un respiro pero sabia que si lo asía aquel científico loco de bigote anaranjado la atraparía, podía escuchar claramente los pasos de aquel robot gigante que le pisaban los talones desde hace rato, una de las ventajas que tenia era que el escondite de aquel científico loco estaba escondido en un bosque muy denso proveyéndole de varios escondites, lo malo era que estaba todo oscuro y no podía ver nada sin mencionar que no tenia un gran sentido de la orientación, diviso a lo lejos un gran rio con una catarata lo cual la preocupo ya que se le acabaría el escondite y Eggman la podría capturar, llego a la orilla del rio y estuvo apunto de darle un infarto al ver lo hondo que era, diviso un árbol cerca de la orilla y se escondió detrás de ese esperando que aquel robot no la encontrara, gran error ya que a los pocos segundos en robot partió en árbol en dos con un puñetazo asiendo que este callera al rio dejándola al descubierto.

-¡Egg3467 atrapa a esa eriza de una maldita vez! –Grito Eggman desde su silla voladora, el robot solo estiro su brazo y atrapo a la pequeña eriza de cabellos castaños- ¿creísteis que podías escapar del gran doctor Eggman?, pues te tengo una noticia, nadie escapa de mi jojojo

-¡Eggman! –Grito un erizo negro como la noche con royos rojos en las púas de la cabeza, brazos y piernas, con unos hermosos ojos rubí que estaba empapado- ¡Suéltala si no quieres que te deforme la cara, aunque pensándolo bien le haría un favor a todo el mundo!

-"¿papá?"-pensó la pequeña eriza castaña viendo a nuestro erizo negro mientras sus labios formaban una sonrisa

-¡Quiero ver que te atrevas! –Dijo Eggman, Shadow solo dio un paso al frente y Eggman lanzo a la niña por los aires, Shadow solo le dedico una mirada de odio- ¿Qué?, me disteis que la soltara y eso ice

Shadow solo le dedico una mirada de asesino y se fue corriendo para tratar de atrapar a la niña que estaba a punto de golpearse contra el duro suelo, Shadow solo dio un salto en el aire y atrapo a la pequeña poniéndose el entre ella y el duro suelo.

-¿estas bien? –Dijo Shadow, la niña solo le dio un fuerte abrazo- ¡Suéltame!

-¡Papá! –Grito la pequeña emocionada sin soltarlo

-¡no soy tu padre! –Shadow solo se la quito de encima y al ver que la pequeña regresaba para darle un abrazo este solo puso su pie para retenerla para que no lo volviera a abrazar- escúchame pequeña, no se por quien me tomas pero quiero que te quede esto bien claro, soy Shadow, Shadow The Hedgehog, no una niñera y mucho menos un padre –su comunicador empezó a sonar, el solo dejo ir un suspiro al ver de quien se trataba- ¿Qué pasa Faker?

-¿en donde rayos estas?, Selena y María están preocupadas por ti, no puedo controlar a las dos al mismo tiempo –Dijo Sonic con tono de desesperación y angustia- ya se que no eres tan rápido como yo pero darte prisa Shadow

-Ya voy para ya –Dijo Shadow cortando la llamada, sintió un agarre en su pierna derecha y solo bajo la mirada topándose con la pequeña eriza castaña, el solo levanto su pierna para que ambos estuvieran mas o menos a la misma altura- ahora escúchame bien pequeña molestia, te llevare conmigo pero si me sigues molestando te devolveré con Eggman –Shadow solo cargo a la pequeña y enseguida comenzó a correr en dirección a la mansión Fonday

-lo seguimos doctor –Menciono una voz metálica que pertenecía al mismo robot que hace momentos perseguía la pequeña eriza castaña

-no –Dijo el doctor Eggman- esto será una ventaja para nosotros, Shadow la cuidara y la entrenara por nosotros, y tarde o temprano meterá la pata y la pequeña buscara un nuevo refugió, hay entraremos nosotros, jojojojo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Mansión Fonday

Sonic se encontraba sentado en la esquina de la sala tapando sus orejas con un par de cojines del sofá, desde hace una hora que se encontraba asi y no era el único, le estaban haciendo compañía Knucles, Tails, Amy y Cream, Selena había llegado tres días antes y se había preocupado cuando el cabeza hueca de Knucles le dijo que no sabían nada de Shadow desde hace una semana, esta noticia altero a la joven de 14 años haciendo que estallara en llanto.

-buen trabajo Knucles –Dijo Sonic golpeando el hombro de su amigo rojizo- Asi se hace llorar a una dama

-por al menos yo no hice que el amargado se fuera –Dijo Knucles

-no fue mi culpa –Se defendió Sonic viendo con indignación a Knucles- el es el que no quería quedarse a la fiesta

-con que por eso se fue –Todos voltearon al escuchar aquella voz topándose con una joven de piel rubia, ojos violetas y cabello largo hasta el suelo de un tono morado natural- saben que a Shadow no le gustan las fiestas ni convivir, pero en especial es inaceptable que me hagan mentido, en especial tu Sonic

-lo siento Selena –Dijo Sonic agachando la cabeza

Enseguida se escucho como se abría la puerta de al frente, no tardo mucho que por la entrada de la sala se viera aquel erizo negro de mirada rubí y carácter serio entrando a la sala, la joven de cabellos morados solo sonrió y se fue corriendo para darle un abrazo a su amigo oscuro el cual este recibió con gusto, desde que ella y Shadow se conocieron se llevaron bien, Selena lo veía como un hermano mayor o a veces como un padre dependiéndola situación y para Shadow era como tener a Maria de vuelta con el, lo cual le causaba una gran alegría y un gran sufrimiento al mismo tiempo.

-¿en donde te encontrabas Shadow? –Dijo Selena rompiendo el abrazo y viendo como su ropa se había mojado-¿estabas nadando?

-no exactamente –Dijo Shadow serio con sus ojos cerrados- pero no hablemos de eso ahora, ¿no se suponía que volverías el martes?

-a mi madre la solicitaron en Paris para un desfile de modas y no quería ir con ella, aparte los extrañaba

-¿y esa niña?-Dijo Sonic notando a la pequeña que estaba aferrada en la pierna de Shadow- con quien te juntasteis picaron

-ella es la razon por la cual estoy mojado –Dijo Shadow entregándole la niña a Sonic- ya hise mi parte, ahora es tu responsabilidad

-¿de donde la sacasteis? –Pregunto Amy mientras Sonic se la entregaba- es una monada

-Eggman la quería capturar –Dijo Shadow- y por desgracia no tuve opción y la salve

-es tan pequeña –Dijo Selena cargándola- ¿me la puedo quedar?, plisss

-no, las niñas erizos no son juguetes –Dijo Sonic negando con la cabeza

-pero están pequeña y linda –Dijo Selena, Sonic solo siguió negando con la cabeza

-para eso tienes tus muñecas y a Shadow

-eh –Dijo Shadow mientras golpeaba a Sonic asiendo que se pegara en la pared- tienes suerte de que este Selena presente y no te pueda hacer mayor daño

-mi cara –Dijo Sonic tapándose su cara- eres un salvaje

-papá, tengo sed –Dijo la pequeña refiriéndose a Shadow, todos los presentes quedaron atónitos al escucharla

-¿papá? –Dijo Knucles tratando de aguantarse la risa, Shadow solo le dedico una mirada de asesino- no te preocupes, déjame ahorrarte el trabajo –Knucles solo corrió contra la pared quedando pegado a esta como estaba Sonic

-fue muy listo en ahorrarme el trabajo –Dijo Shadow cargando de vuelta a la niña y entregándosela a Rose- por alguna razón me dice papá y ya me empezó a desesperar

La pequeña solo salto de los brazos de Amy y volvió a abrazarse de la pierna de Shadow, este solo la movio de arriba abajo violentamente para sacarse de encima a la pequeña ocasionando que esta empezara a reír.

-¡que rayos te pasa! –grito Sonic quitándole la niña de la pierna- asi no se trata a un niño, ¿estas loco o que te pasa? –la pequeña por tanto movimiento no pudo evitar vomitar encima de nuestro héroe azul- que asco

-creo que me empezó a caer bien esta chiquilla –Dijo Shadow cargándola en brazos, la pequeña solo bostezo y se acurruco en Shadow para poder dormir

-¿Por qué rayos Eggman perseguiría a una niña? –Dijo Tails viendo con mas detenimiento a la pequeña castaña- dudo que quiera adoptar a un hijo

-me vomito encima –Dijo Sonic tratando de limpiarse con un trapo húmedo, Knucles solo le dio un golpe en el hombro para que reaccionara- si Eggman la estaba persiguiendo fue por algo importante, tendremos que cuidarla o mejor dicho Shadow la cuidara

-¿Qué? –Dijo Shadow soltando a la niña la cual callo al suelo de golpe despertándola- yo no soy ningún niñero Faker

-tu la salvasteis, tu la cuidas –Dijo knucles, vio la mira de Shadow y este solo se dio un puñetazo a si mismo

-gracias Knucles –Dijo Shadow- yo soy la forma de vida perfecta, que se te grave bien Sonic, asi que consíganse a otro niñero

-por favor Shadow –Dijo Selena viéndolo a los ojos- tu eres el único capacitado para cuidarla y protegerla

-…Esta bien –Dijo Shadow agachándola cabeza- solo por que Sonic lo hacharía a perder….¿y la niña?

Enseguida todos empezaron a buscar a la pequeña eriza por toda la mansión hasta que decidieron buscarla en el laboratorio en donde se encontraba esta tecleando en la computadora con rapidez, la pequeña volteo a donde se encontraban al sentir que era odservada, ella solo embozo una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja e hiso una seña con la mano indicando que se acercaran a la computadora, todos se acercaron topándose con la sorpresa de que la pequeña había podido inglesar a la computadora del ARK, para ser mas especifica en un Video que había hecho el profesor Geralds Robotnik, la pequeña solo jalo el brazo de Shadow para que se sentara a su lado.

_**VIDEO:**_

"_**Shadow, hijo mío, si estas viendo esto es que te has encontrado con mi segunda gran creación, la segunda forma de vida perfecta, su nombre es Loé The Hedgehog, me base en tu ADN para su creación asi que se podría decir que es tu hija, originalmente quería crear a una eriza joven de tu misma edad para que no te sintieras solo pero no salió como lo esperaba, de seguro que en este mismo momento varias interrogantes están invadiendo tu mente y no te culpo pero esto es lo único que voy a compartir contigo por el momento, cuídala bien Shadow, recuerda que solo es una niña pequeña"**_

Shadow se quedo al terminar de ver el video que su creador le había dejado preparado para ese momente, volteo para ver a la pequeña que le segui sonrio y después al resto de los integrantes de su equipo, el solo sonrio nervioso y después se desplomo en el suelo por la noticia que le habían dado.

-se lo tomo mejor de lo que pende –Dijo Selena viendo a su amigo oscuro en el suelo

**Se despide Judith Rose Dark**

**Dejen Reviws**


	2. ¿Tuuu?

Holaaaa aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de este fic llamado el padre perfecto, espero que le guste pero antes de pasar al capítulo quiero agradecerles por sus reviws a Edpol, damydark y deadgenes27, y contestare unas preguntas:

Edpol: asi es Selena es una OC, ella es hija biológica de Chris y de Helen, los cuales se divorciaron cuando ella tenía seis años y viven en partes opuestas del planeta, Sonic y Shado se comportan como sus padres y es como una hija para ellas, pero eso si, nunca la querras ver enojada

**CAPITULO 2: ¿Tuuu?**

Un erizo negro como la noche con rayos rojos y mirada rubí estaba sentado en una silla del comedor justo al frente de una niña eriza de unos siete años de edad de cabello castaño y mirada miel que le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa mientras lo veía y analizaba detalladamente, estaban solos en aquella gran casa desde hace rato buscando que hacer que le divirtiera a ambos o por al menos que la divirtiera a ella y a el no le fastidiara tanto, "tratara como me tratan tú y Sonic", le había pedido Selena antes de ir a la escuela, "cuídala bien Shadow, quiero saber que aun sigue viva cuando regrese de la escuela", el solo dejo ir un suspiro y subió los pies a la mesa tapando a la pequeña por completo para no verla.

-¿podemos salir a jugar papi? –Se escucho la voz de la pequeña Loé, Shadow solo se volteo a ver y negó con la cabeza- ¿podemos ir al parque? –Shadow solo volvió a negar, la pequeña solo inflo sus cachetes en señal de molestia- ¿podemos hacer algo de padre e hijo?

-no me vas a dejar de molestar hasta que te diga que si, ¿cierto? –Dijo Shadow, la pequeña solo asintió- si no tengo de otra

**-.-.-.-.-2 horas mas tarde**

-he cumplido con la apuesta, evite que Shadow me golpera durante toda la semana –Dijo un equipna de color rojo con ojos violetas que caminaba junto con un erizo azul rey- ahora cumple tu parte del trato

-esta bien –Dijo Sonic sacando un bote de vidrio fino y dándoselo a Knucles- aquí tienes tu aceite natural para limpiar la esmeralda maestra

-aaa, es mas hermoso de lo que pensé –Dijo Knucles contemplándolo- aun no logro entender como hesitéis enojar a Shadow de esa manera para que te golpeara tanto

**FLASH BLACK**

Shadow se encontraba pacíficamente cepillándose los dientes cuando por la puerta se asoma Sonic con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-hey Shadow –Dijo Sonic- necesito decirte algo muy importante

-mas vale que sea importante faker –Dijo Shadow volviendo a su cepillado

-use tu cepillo de dientes esta mañana par cepillar los míos –Dijo Sonic echándose a correr mientras Shadow empezaba a vomitar en el fregadero

-¡BASTARDO! –Grito Shadow empezando a perseguirlo- ¡REGRESA ACA SONIC, PROMETO QUE NO QUEDARAN NI SIQUIERA TUS RESTOS!

**FIN DEL FLASH BLACK**

-que te puedo decir –Dijo Sonic- Shadow se enoja con facilidad, es un amargado –visualizando de lejos a Shadow que estaba viendo el cielo y caminando asía el- hablando de la forma de vida perfecta, damas y caballeros Shadow The Hedgehog

-¿Qué quieres faker? –Dijo Shadow con su voz seria sin despegar su vista del cielo

-pues quisiera un chilli hot dog –Dijo Sonic buscando a la pequeña eriza- ¿y la niña? –Shadow solo le apunto en dirección al cielo y Sonic enfoco sus esmeraldas asia arriba junto con Knucles viendo como la niña caía a gran velocidad- ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!

Ambos empezaron a correr por todo el lugar con los brazos estirados buscando en donde caería la pequeña Loé para atraparla, ambos pararon de repente en direcciones opuestas teniendo como siete metros de diferencia creyendo que hay caería la pequeña, la cual callo en la cabezota de Knucles la cual amortiguo su caída, Shadow solo la volvió a carga y de vuelta la lanzo al aire asiendo que se perdiera de su vista.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TIENES EN LA CABEZA?! –Grito Sonic viendo con algo de furia a Shadow

-¿Qué? –Dijo Shadow volteándolo a ver y cruzándose de brazos- me dijeron que la entretuviera y eso es lo que esto –en ese momento Loé vuelve a caer en la cabeza de Knucles, Shadow la vuelve a cargar y la lanzar al aire otra vez- no tiene nada de malo, se esta divirtiendo

-¿es divertido caer del cielo? –Dijo Sonic estirando sus brazos y atrapando a Loé antes de que volviera a caer en la cabeza de Knucles- ven Loe vamos a hacer algo menos peligroso, ¿vienes Knucles?

-ahorita te alcanzo –Dijo Knucles tratando de levantarse del suelo- solo deja que encuentre uno de mis dientes

-esta bien –Dijo Sonic empezando a correr a su super velocidad dejando ver solamente una estelar azul

-¡por fin! –grito Shadow con una sonrisa de lado- me he desecho de esa niña

-¿todo lo hispisteis a propósito? –Dijo Knucles limpiándose el polvo, Shadow solo asiente mientras empieza a caminar en dirección contraria- fue una gran idea, nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de que lo tenias fríamente calculado

-Sonic es una persona muy predecible –Dijo Shadow aun caminando- iba a ser ilógico si no se la llevaba

-¿y ya pensasteis que le vas a decir a Selena cuando llegue a casa y se entere de que Sonic se encargo de la pequeña en tu lugar? –Dijo Knucles viendo como Shadow paraba en seco y corria en dirección a la casa- Sonic no es el único predecible del equipo cuando se trata de Selena

-¡por al menos el no es un idiota descuidado! –Grito Rouge mientras volaba en el aire con la esmeralda maestra en manos- adiós Knux

-¡REGRESA CON MI ESMERALDA RAMERA OPERADA! –Grito Knucles empezando a perseguir a Rouge

**-.-.-.-.-Residencia Fonday o Thorndyke**

-eres una ternurita –Dijo Amy hablando como niña chiquita mientras le jalaba los cachetes a Loé- ¿Quién es una ternurita?, asi es, eres tu

-no soy una ternurita –Dijo Loé- Soy la segunda forma de vida perfecta

-no te preocupes Loé –Dijo Crem- ella es asi con todo lo que le parece lindo y adorable, pronto se le pasara

-no puedo creer que sea tu hija Shadow –Dijo Rouge en su tono sensual sentada encima de Knucles el cual luchaba por librarse

-ni yo lo puedo creer –Dijo Shadow viendo como Loé jugaba con Cream y Chesess- de todas las personas en el mundo no le pudo tocar a alguien mas mi desgracia

-mira el lado positivo Shadow –Dijo Sonic sentado en la mesita de café- las cosas no pueden empeorar

En ese momento alguien tocola puerta insistentemente, Selena solo se levantó y fue a ver de quien se trataba mientras los otros seguían hablando sobre la pequeña Loé, Shadow de repente sintió un peso extra sobre el en su torax obligándolo a que bajara su vista para ver de quien se trataba topándose con unos hermosos ojos azules cielo que le pertenecían a una eriza rubia de unos 15 años de edad que usaba una blusa negra con un saco azul y una falda algo corta del mismo color, el solo trago saliva al reconocerla.

-Hola mi Shady –Dijo la rubia abrazándose mas de Shadow- ¿me extrañasteis?

-¿María? –Dijo Shadow en su tono serio que en esta ocasión denotaba algo de nerviosismos- ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no estabas de visita en el reino de tu padre?

-estaba –Dijo María- es que te extrañe mucho mi Shady

-¿Quién es ella papí? –Dijo Loé viendo mas detalladamente a la eriza rubia

-Shadow, ¿Quién es esta pequeña tan linda? –Dijo María en un tono infantil agachándose para estar más o menos a la altura de Loé- eres adorable

-no soy adorable –Dijo Loé cruzándose de Brazos y frunciendo el seño como Shadow- soy la segunda forma de vida perfecta, e hija de Shadow The Hedgehog

-¿Qué dijisteis? –Dijo María cambiando su expresión alegre a una sin sentimientos- ¿hija de Shadow? –volteando a ver a Shadow el cual solo asiente- ya veo

-se lo tomo mejor de lo que pensé –Dijo Sonic viendo como su prima María se reincorporaba lentamente, volteo a ver a Shadow y le golpeo lo mas fuerte que pudo con su maleta de rueditas- creo que no

-¡pensé que tenías algo especial! –Grito María mientras que empezaba a llorar, Shadow solo se sobaba la cabeza en la zona en donde María le había golpeado- ¡hasta me prometisteis que nunca me lastimarías!

-¡ya calmate María! –Grito Shadow asiendo que esta guardara silencio- si es mi hija, pero no de la forma que crees, el profesor Gerald la creo basándose en mi ADN, por eso dice que es mi hija

-aaaaa-Dijo María con una sonrisa y poniendo su mano en donde había golpeado a Shadow- ¿te duele mucho Shady?

Aquí termina el capitulo dos, lo subi rapido pues ya tenia escrito la mitad y no encargaron tarea, espero que le haiga gustado, cualquier duda o sugerencia será bienvenida

**Se despide Judith Rose Dark**

**Dejen reviws**


	3. Celos

Gracias por sus reviws, de todo corazón se los agradezco mucho, se que los deje algo confundidos por la aparición de María, pero no se preocupen aquí estoy yo para sacarlos de dudas con mucho gusto

María Lake The Hedgehog: Es una eriza rubia de ojos azules, princesa del reino Lake (un reino que está ubicado en una isla en medio del mar) y heredera del trono a pesar de que ella es la menor de la familia, es prima de nuestro héroe azul, Sonic The Hedgehog, es alegre y dulce, pero en ocasiones es muy tímida, ella esta perdidamente enamorada de Shadow aunque al principio no era asi ya que le tenia miedo pero una noche en su palacio se dio cuenta de debajo de ese aspecto siniestro estaba un corazón mas grande que el mar (el como se conocieron lo escribiré en otro fic), ella ya sele a propuesto a Shadow como 20 veces y Shadow la rechaza por eso ella misma se auto nombro su novia con la esperanza de que Shadow la vea de la misma manera algún día. Es muy hábil con la espada (le gana a Sonic y eso que el se a enfrentado con los caballeros de la mesa redonda XD) y con el arco. Ella NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON MARÍA ROBOTNIK.

**CAPITULO 3: CELOS**

-De verdad lo siento mi Shady –Dijo María mientras sostenía una bolsa de hielo sobre la cabeza de su erizo negro el cual solo veía en otra dirección- no sabes lo arrepentida que estoy y lo cuanto te extrañe –sacando un suerte tejido de su maleta (con la cual golpeo a Shadow) que tenia bordado sus rostros y un escrito: Shadow y María, 100% amor- lo tejí yo misma con todo mi amor para ti

-_"justo cuando crei que me había desecho de ella" _–Pensó Shadow en sus adentros dejando ir un suspiro silencioso sosteniendo la bolsita de hielo

-si, el golpe con la maleta lo demuestra –Dijo Knucles en tono de burla aun tratando de evitar que Rouge lo usara como silla

-y lo dice el idiota que es usado como silla –Dijo Rouge cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa juguetona que sonrojo a Knucles- pero ve el lado positivo Shadow, esta toda la familia reunida, tu hija y tu esposa jejeje

Shadow solo se levanto en silencio de su asiento y se fue de la casa con un chaos control, Selena solo volteo a ver a Sonic el cual se iso el despistado volteando a ver a otra parte ya que suponía que Selena le iba a pedir que fue a buscarlo, María solo estrujo el suerte con fuerza mientras lo precionaba contra su pecho y trataba de luchas contra aquellas lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos, Loé solo se acerco a donde estaba un jaron el cual volteo ocacionando que saliera una esmeralda caos, ella la cogio y desaparecio al frente de sus ojos.

-¿esa pequeña uso el chaos control? –Dijo Knucles con sus ojos bien abiertos levantándose del suelo y tirando a Rouge

-valla que si es hija de Shadow –Dijo Selena con una gotita de sudor (estilo anime) viendo en donde antes estaba la pequeña Loé- hasta descubrió el escondite de Knucles

-¿Cómo saben que es mi escondite? –Pregunto Knucles sorprendido sosteniendo el florero- es un gran escondite, se suponía que nadie encontraría la esmeralda hay

-solo un idiota escondería una esmeralda en un florero –Dijo Sonic viendo a su amigo rojizo el cual le lanzo un puñetazo en la cara el cual Sonic esquivo con facilidad asiendo que el puño de Knucles golpeara en la pared, este trato de sacarlo pero no podía- vez, eres un idiota, ni siquiera puedes sacar tu puño de la pared

-¡CALLATE! –Grito Knucles luchando por sacar su puño de la pared, le dio otro puñetazo a la pared para romperla y sacar su puño pero al igual que el otro quedo atorado

-traeré las palomitas –Dijo Amy con una sonrisa mientras se dirigia a la cocina por la deliciosa botana

-tráeme 12 chilli hod dog plis Ames –Dijo Sonic viendo como su amigo rojizo luchaba por zafarse de la trampa de la pared- esto está bueno

_-"Shado_w…" –Pensó María en sus adentros abrazando aquel suerte tejido a mano, se levantó se su asiento con su maleta en mano y subió a las escaleras para dirigirse a su antigua habitación

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-EN EL BOSQUE**

Se encontraba nadando en aquel lago cristalino tratando de pensar en lo que últimamente le estaba sucediendo, primero de la noche a la mañana ya se había convertido en padre y ahora esa insoportable eriza rubia que decía que eran novios había regresado, dejo ir un suspiro y decidió empezar a flotar sobre el agua dejando que la corriente lo meciera, cerro sus ojos y empezó a meditar mas a fondo sobre el tema de ser padre, el no estaba hecho para eso, bastaba solo verlo menos de cinco segundos para saber que el no tenía material de padre, era la forma de vida perfecta pero eso no significaba que también fuera el padre perfecto ¿o si?, sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro para despejar su mente y seguir flotando en el agua, sintió que choco con algo y lo primero que pensó esque seria un troncopero el golpe era continuo, abrió sus ojos y volteo a ver en la dirección en donde sentía aquellos golpes topándose con los ojos miel que aquella pequeña eriza castaña que le dedicaba una sonrisa dulce, el solo abrió mas los ojos y empezó a buscar por todas partes buscando a Sonic y compañía, pero solo estaban ellos en kilómetros a la redonda.

-¿Cómo rayos me encontrasteis? –Pregunto Shadow arqueando una ceja y viéndola con atención

-use el caos control al igual que tu papi –Dijo Loé tratando de darle un abrazo pero este se alejaba asiendo que ella lo siguiera nadando creyendo que estaban jugando

-¿Cómo rayos lo hicisteis?, eres solo una niña

-el profesor Gerald me enseño a cómo utilizarlo en caso de emergencias, también me enseño a como desatarme, seguir rastros, a como guiarme y me enseño a hablar mas de 8 idiomas diferentes por si viajaba a otros países en mi estancia en la tierra –Dijo Loé atrapando a Shadow- ¡te atrape papi!

-"genial, opción de dejarla amarrada en un tronco en medio del amazonas esta descartada" –Pensó Shadow saliendo del agua con Loé sujetándose de su tórax, saco su esmeralda caos y convoco el Chaos control para regresar con su "hija" a la casa en donde se estaban quedando, aparecieron en el lovi y lo primero que escucharon eran los gritos y risas de los demás, los cuales procedían de la sala, camino a paso calmado asia esta topándose con un idiota rojo con manos y piernas dentro de la pared y el resto del equipo disfrutando del espectáculo- ¿Qué rayos paso aquí?

-por fin llegas Shadow –Dijo Sonic riéndose- no te has perdido de mucho, apenas metió también los pies a la pared

Shadow soloroddo los ojos y se quito a la niña de encima dejándola sentada sobre un sofá, se acerco a paso calmado asía Knucles y coloco sus manos sobre las de el y las saco con facilidad al igual que sus pies.

-¡buuuuu! –Grito Sonic lanzando de sus palomitas a Shadow el cual lo volteo a ver con furia y este solo paso la bolsa de palomitas a Amy que estaba sentaba a su lado y empezando a silvar- yo no fui

-no necesitaba de tu ayuda Shadow, podía arreglármelas yo solo –Dijo Knucles limpiándose el polvo de la pintura- pero gracias

-¿y María? –Dijo Shadow viendo por todas partes

-¿tu esposa? –Dijo Rouge en forma de burla, Shadow solo la volteo a ver con su cara seria de siempre- creo que se fue de vuelta a su reino dulzura –Shadow solo formo una sonrisa fugaz al saber que aquella loca se había ido de vuelta, Rouge solo se encogió de hombros y volteo a ver un reloj que estaba colgado en la pared- bueno yo ya me despido, esta preciosura se tiene que marchar

-¡vino la súper modelo Evelyn! –dijeron Knucles y Tails casi babeando

-tarados –Dijo Rouge antes de salir de la casa dedicándoles una mirada molesta- nos vemos después –dijo antes de salir por la ventana volando- ¡buena suerte con la niña Shadow!

-muy bien Selena a dormir –Dijo Shadow señalando con su dedo índice el reloj que marcaban las 7:56- tienes que tomar un vuelo de 10 horas a las 4:00 a.m.

-si –Dijo Selena con una sonrisa- creo que tienes razón

-pero se perderá del especial de películas de zombies –Dijo Sonic sentado en el sofá con un bote grande de palomitas y con lentes de 3D al lado de Amy, Tails y Knucles

-recuerdas lo que paso la ultimas vez por tu culpa –Dijo Shadow viéndolo con rencor

**FLASH BLACK**

-Selena sal por favor –Dijo Sonic estando parado al frente de una puerta de madera que representaba la entrada a un armario- te aseguro que no hay ningún monstruo

-¡eso es lo que diría un monstro para sacarme de mi escondite y comerse mi carne! –Grito Selena dentro del armario

-tenías que dejarla ver ese maratón de películas de horror -Dijo Shadow dándole un sape a Sonic en la cabeza- sabes que se atemoriza y se cree lo que sale en las películas, pero no, el erizo listo la dejo verla –sujetandolo del cuello- no se cómo lo vas a solucionar pero la vas a sacar el armario si no quieres pasar a la otra vida

-.-.-5 minutos después

-esa es tu gran idea –Dijo Shadow viendo a Sonic disfrazado de monstruo- y yo creía que Knucles era el idiota

-tu solo toca la puerta del armario y cállate –Dijo Sonic poniéndose en posición, Shadow solo rodo los ojos y toco la puerta y se iso a un lado, Selena la abrió lentamente y lo primero que visualizo fue al horrible monstro que estaba a pocos metros lejos de ella, ella se quedo paralizada un momento pero al ver que el monstruo se acercaba a ella cojio un bate de béisbol y empezó a golpear al "monstruo" con el, Shadow solo veía la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro

**FIN DEL FLASH BLACK**

-no me lo tenias que recordar –Dijo Sonic sobándose la cabeza recordando los golpes- pero la logre sacar del armario

-cualquiera hubiera creido que Sonic era un monstruo –Dijo Selena cruzándose de brazos- no fue mi culpa

-no fue tu culpa Selena –Dijo Shadow dándole palmaditas en la espalda- fue culpa del faker y compañía por obligarte a ver esas películas –Selena solo asintió y le deposito un beso fugaz en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo rumbo a su cuarto para prepararse para dormir, Shadow solo se despidió de todos con un pequeño saludo y se retiro de la sala, Loé solo lo veía como partía hacia su habitación dejándola sola con su "tío Sonic" y compañía, dejo ir un suspiro y decidió seguirlo con paso calmado, llego a un pasillo amplio empezó a caminar por el buscando a su padre cuando escucho su voz salir de unos de los cuartos, camino sigilosamente hasta este y lo abrió lo suficiente para ver a aquella chica de color morado sentada al frente de un peinador con espejo y su padre le andaba cepillando el cabello mientras platicaban, ella solo vio esa escena con furia e inflo sus cachetes en señal, primero fue esa eriza rubia y después aquella humana, solo decidio cerrar la puerta de nueva cuenta y se fue corriendo al cuarto de su padre enojada y resentida, estaba celosa, ella era su HIJA, no esa humana.

Muy bien aquí acaba el capítulo tres, wow tres capítulos en una semana, es un nuevo record, por lo usual no publico tan rápido -.-, me gana la desidia pero que se le puede hacer. Cualquier duda, sugerencia, ideas y reviws serán bien recibidos

**Se despide Judith Rose Dark**

**Dejen Reviws**


	4. Travesuras de niño

Gracias por sus reviws, de verdad me animan para seguir esta historia, este capitulo es mas para hacerlos pasar un rato entretenido y gracioso, pero antes de pasar al cap voy a explicar la razón del bate en el armario, la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que hace un bate en el armario -.-

**Capítulo 4: Travesuras de niño**

Era una mañana pacifica y tranquila en la hermosa Metrópolis, ni siquiera se escuchaba la marcha de los carros ni el cantar de las aves permitiendo que todos siguieran durmiendo pacíficamente, ella se encontraba en el tejado de aquella casa viendo el cielo despejado y sintiendo los rayos de sol sobre su piel, desde la noche estaba hay acostada ya que una eriza rubia le había quitado su lugar de la cama.

**FLASH BLACK**

Ella se había quedado despierta hasta tarde viendo aquel maratón de películas de zombies con Sonic, ya que los demás en el transcurso de la noche se iban retirando uno por uno por el sueño que sentían hasta que quedaron ellos dos solos, se acabo el maratón de aquellas películas a las 02:47 a.m., se despidió de su "tío" Sonic con un ademan de manos y se fue a la habitación de su padre para dormir un poco, entro con mucha cautela para no despertarlo pero cuando se iba a subir a la cama noto a un invitado no deseado, se trataba de esa eriza rubia que estaba abrazada de padre, ella solo inflo sus cachetes y le cojio la pierna para tirar de ella y tirarla al suelo pero esta al sentir subconscientemente que alguien la agarraba lanzo una patada golpeándole en el rostro a Loé, esta solo la miro con rabia y se dirigió al armario sacando de este un bate para golpearle en el rostro a María para que supiera como se sentía que alguien te golpeara en el rostro, levanto el bate dispuesta a golpearla cuando inconscientemente Shadow se abrazó de esta, Loé solo le quedo mirar a María con rencor ya que suponía si golpeaba a esa eriza, sin querer también golpearía a su padre, dejo ir un suspiro y regreso el bate a su lugar.

-de todas formas me gusta mirar las estrellas –Dijo Loé saliendo de la habitación de su padre, empezó a caminar por aquel corredor y paso al frente de la habitación de aquella humana de cabello morado, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y se metio al cuarto de esta, la vio pacíficamente dormida asiendo que ella ampliara su sonrisa macabra- esto será divertido jejeje

**FIN DEL FLASH BLACK**

Solo dejo escapar un suspiro al recodar lo que le había pasado en la noche, pero no todo había sido malo, se pudo desquitar con esa humana de cabello morado, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recodar lo que le había hecho, cerro sus ojos y empezó a contar con sus dedos en reversa desde el numero tres, al terminar pudo escuchar claramente el grito de Selena y seguido de este el de Sonic, Shadow, Amy y Knucles, ocasionando que su sonrisa se ampliara mas y empezara a reír asiendo que le faltara aire. Adentro de la casa Sonic veía como sus puas estaban teñidas de un rosa pálido y en su barriga estaba escrito con lápiz labial "Soy tu fan número uno Amy".

-¡MI CABELLO! –Grito Selena desde su cuarto viendo a través de un espejo el nuevo color de su cabellera, ya no era morada ahora era rubia como su madre, su vista se fijo en el reloj que ya marcaban las 9:30 a.m.- ¡PERDI EL VUELO A PARIS!

-¡¿pero qué clase de monstruo haría algo tan atroz?! –Se preguntó Sonic viéndose aterrorizado cuando una imagen paso rápidamente por su mente- ¡SHADOW!

-¡Esmeralda Maestra! –Grito Knucles desde el sotano de la casa viendo como la esmeralda maestra estaba toda rayada con lápices labial y otros cosméticos de dibujos y garabatos- ¡Noooooo!

-¡AAAHHHH! –Grito Amy desde su habitación viendo como todo su portafolio de maquillaje estaba vacío- ¡Ahora como conquistare a mi Sonic! Guaaaaa

-¡AAAAHHHH! –Grito Shadow desde el suelo de su habitación siendo abrazo fuertemente por María la cual se había despertado por el primer grito que dio- ¡¿Como rayos entraste a mis aposentos?!

-tengo una llave de tu cuarto de mi Shady –Dijo María con voz inocente- aparte tenemos que convivir mas de cerca para poder criar a nuestros hijos –con esa ultima palabra Shadow saco su esmeralda y desapareció de hay con un chaos control- ¡¿Por qué siempre huyes de mí?!

Loé ya se estaba muriendo en el techo por la falta de oxígeno por tanto reir que las bromas que le había hecho a casi todo el mudo, sintió que alguien la cojio del cuello de su blusa y la levanto topándose con los ojos rubí sangre llenos de furia de su padre, ella solo sonrió nerviosa para tratar de despistarlo pero el solo frunció mas las cejas asiendo que ella borrara su sonrisa por completo, Shadow solo uso otro chaos control para aparecer en la sala de la casa en donde todos se encontraban discutiendo sobre quién era el culpable de tantas bromas y travesuras hasta que vieron a Shadow parado en la entrada de la sala apuntando a la pequeña castaña, la cual saludo con su brazo a todos los presentes mientras una sonrisa nerviosa adornaba su rostro, Shadow solo la solto de repente haciendo que callera de sentón al suelo.

-¿Cómo pudisteis hacerme algo tan cruel? –Dijo Sonic viendo con molestia a la pequeña castaña, la cual había bajado la mirada- yo que te e hecho

-eres un monstro –Dijo Knucles viéndola con enojo y con ganas de darle un golpe- tardare semanas en limpiar la esmeralda maestra, ¡semanas!

-¡y esos cosméticos eran los últimos que fabricaron de la compañía de cosméticos Joyas antes de cerrar de por vida! –Dijo Amy ardiendo en fuego- ¡¿ahora como rayos conquistare a mi Sonic niña malcriada?!

-¡¿Por qué rayos me teñisteis el cabello a Rubio?! –Grito Selena mientras se jalaba su cabello- ¡te paso el adelantarle a mi reloj, pero mi cabello es sagrado!

Loé solo empezó a llorar mientras que los demás la seguían regañando acerca de las travesuras que había hacho hasta que pararon al ver las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos y los gritos que daba, ella al darse cuenta que ya no la seguían regañando se lanzó a correr, abrió la puerta trasera y siguió corriendo tratando de huir como lo había hecho la primera vez que se encontró con el doctor Eggman, una limosina que estaba parada casi al frente de la mansión Thorndyke había visto como la pequeña eriza castaña había salido huyendo del lugar.

-general Tower –Menciono una voz de mujer desde dentro de la limosina hablando atreves de un comunicador- ya hemos localizado a la criatura

-¿Cuál es su ubicación? –Pronuncio una voz profunda que le pertenecía a un hombre

-la mansión Thorndyke –Contexto la mujer- al parecer ya hizo una conexión con la forma de vida perfecta

-mantelos vigilados por el momento–Dijo el general Tower- tenemos que recuperar a ese espécimen cueste lo que cueste

-si señor –dijo la sargento cortando la comunicación

**-.-.-.-.-.-En un acantilado a las afueras de la ciudad**

Sentada en la orilla del acantilado se encontraba Loé con ambas manos tapándose el rostro, aun se encontraba llorando por lo sucedido hace minutos.

-¿puedo sentarme? –Pronuncio una voz profunda y algo tenebrosa, la pequeña solo asintió pues reconocía la voz de su padre- es una bonita vista del océano verdad –Loé solo asintió quitándose las manos de su rostro y empezando a mecer sus pies- no estuvo bien hacer esas bromas a los demás

-lo siento –Dijo Loé tratando de contener las lágrimas- solo quería divertirme

-lo se –Dijo Shadow- a veces les juego bromas pesadas a Sonic para divertirme, pero eso no fue correcto Loé –limpiándole las lágrimas con sus dedos- ahora regresemos a casa, te disculpas con todos y los ayudaras a solucionar los problemas que les causasteis

-si papa –Dijo Loé dándole un abrazo, Shadow solo la cargo en brazos y en lugar de ir de regreso a casa con un Chaos control decidió ir corriendo para disfrutar del paisaje.

Bueno aquí acaba el capitulo 4, lo subí hoy ya que las próximas dos semanas voy a tener exámenes y no tengo ni la menor idea de cuando podre volver a publicar, no me culpen a mi, culpen a la escuela

**Se despide Judith Rose Dark**

**Dejen Reviws**


	5. La Familia de Loé Parte 1

Hola a todo el mundo, gracias por sus reviews, de verdad se los agradezco mucho, bueno atrasaron los exámenes para antes de vacaciones permitiéndome volver a retomar este fanfic, antes de pasar al capitulo voy a responder la siguiente pregunta que de donde saco las ideas para este fic, a la verdad solo estoy dibujando o viendo imágenes o escuchando música y se me vienen. En este cap Loé se dará cuenta que le falta algo para tener por fin una familia completa, ¿pero a que precio lo conseguirá?

**Capítulo 5: La familia de Loé**

**Parte 1**

No sabía cómo convencer a Shadow que lo que ella sentía por él era real y no un simple amor de colegiala, se encontraba en la cocina de la casa preparando sándwiches, y una ensalada y cocinando galletas de chispas de chocolate junto con un pastel de cinco chocolates para el mismo erizo negro que le había robado el corazón, su primo Sonic le había dicho que se encontraría entrenando en el claro del bosque junto con el cabeza hueca de Knucles como lo hacía casi todas las mañanas que a él no le tocaba dejar a Selena en la escuela, guardo todo en una canasta y se fue directo a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa y poder ir a su encuentro con su amado príncipe negro.

**-.-.-.-.-En el claro del bosque**

-de verdad que eres un idiota –Dijo Shadow viendo con su típica expresión seria a un equidna rojo que estaba tirado en el suelo con una eriza castaña de mirada miel que le estaba haciendo una llave de lucha- no le tomo ni cinco minutos en vencerte

-¿Por qué no me ayudas en lugar me estame criticando? –Dijo Knucles- ya no siento los brazos

-ya suéltalo Loé –Dijo Shadow, Loé solo asintió y con un salto se alejó del poblé de Knucles- lo hesitéis muy bien, aprovechasteis su poca capacidad mental en su contra pero puede mejorar –Shadow solo se acerco a Knucles el cual ya se había levantado y este solo le dio una patada giratoria asiendo que volviera al suelo- en lugar de haber comenzado a jugar al gato y al ratón pudisteis haber atacado de frente con una patada

-alguien puede llamar a un médico –Dijo Knucles tirado en el suelo- ya no siento mis costillas

-levántate que no te golpee tan fuerte –Dijo Shadow cruzándose de brazos

-lo siento forma de vida perfecta –Dijo Knucles en tono de burla mientras se levantaba del suelo y veía desafiante a Shadow mientras se sacudía el polvo- pero no todos somos…no se…formas de vida artificiales que podemos auto regenerarnos

-no olvides que somos más fuertes –Dijo Shadow dándole un puñetazo a Knucles lanzándolo contra un árbol asiendo que este se rompiera- más inteligentes, astutos, hábiles, y no le tenemos miedo a nada a diferencia de ustedes simple mortales

-¡SHADOW! –Esa voz era inconfundible para Shadow, esta solo miro sobre su hombro y pudo visualizar a una eriza de cabellos rubios, mirada cielo, que vestía una ramera rosa fuerte con un chaleco vell a cuadros de tonos negros y una mini falda negra brillante con botas del mismo color que corría asía donde se encontraba el con una canasta cargando

_-"¿Cómo es posible que no me puedo deshacer de ella?"_ –Pensó en sus adentros empezando a correr en dirección opuesta de dónde provenía María- ¡Knucles lleva a Loé a casa! –perdiéndose de la vista de todos

-¡ESPERA SHADOW! –Dijo María con un hilo de voz apenas llegando al lugar en donde se encontraba su príncipe, sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar- se…ha…vuelto a ir…ni siquiera le importo que viniera a verlo

_-"si, no le tiene miedo a nada"_ –Pensó Knucles abriendo unas de las puertitas de la canasta- wow pastel de cinco chocolates, esta vez te lucisteis María –quitándole la canasta y empezando a sacar todo de ella y empezando probar los sándwiches- ¡están deliciosos!, lástima que Shadow salió corriendo como siempre

-¿puedo comer un sándwich? –Dijo Loé saboreándose un sándwich de ensalada de pollo, María solo saco uno de la canasta y se lo dio con una sonrisa- ¡gracias! –Formando una sonrisa y sentándose al lado de María- esta rico –Loé solo cogió un plato aparte y s sirvió como el 80% de todo lo que había llevado María para merendar dejando a Knucles con la boca abierta al ver que comía más rápido que Sonic pero con muchos más modales- delicioso

-gracias Loé –Dijo María con una sonrisa forzada- me alegra que te haiga gustado mi comida

-es una broma –Dijo Loé- esta delicioso

-Loé, eso que usas como vestido, ¿no es por casualidad un suerte de Shadow? –Dijo María viendo el vestido de Loé el cual era un suerte negro al cual le habían hechos algunos cortes con tijera para que no le quedara tan flojo y con un cinturón morado para que estuviera ajustado, Loé solo asintió- bueno pues hoy vas a estrenar ropa de verdad –cogiendo la mano de Loé y empezando a caminar- ¡dile a Shadow que me lleve a Loé de compras!

-Espera…¿Qué? –Dijo Knucles viendo cómo se perdían entre la naturaleza- Shadow me va a matar

**-.-.-.-.-.-Centro Comercial**

-¡Te vez divina! –Dijo María viendo a Loé vestida casi igual a ella (solo cambiaba el color de la ropa)- lo tenemos que comprar

-Señorita María, ¿no cree que ya es mucha ropa? –Dijo Loé viendo una torre de bolsas y cajas a un lado de ella- yo no necesito tanta

-tonterías Loé, una mujer nunca va a tener suficiente ropa –Dijo María tomándola de la mano y yendo a la caja registradora para pagar- o eso es lo que me dice Rouge

-Rouge es la murciélago que le gana siempre a Knucles –Dijo Loé, María solo asintió mientras salían del departamento de ropa- dice mi papá que es un mal ejemplo y que me aleje de ella al igual que del tío Sonic

-Pues tiene razón en que te alejes de mi primo Sonic, el es un poco irresponsable –dijo María

**FLASH BLACK**

-Sonic que huele a quemado –Dijo María entrando a la cocina y viendo como Sonic estaba usando un extintor para apagar el fuego que salía del microondas- ¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS A PASADO AQUÍ?!

-solo quería preparar unas palomitas de maíz –Dijo Sonic apagando el incendio- pero algo salió mal

**-.-.-.-.-.-En el taller de Tails**

-viguilla que nadie toque los tubos de ensayo Sonic, voy por Shadow y ahora regreso –Dijo Tails saliendo del laboratorio

-pero que tan difícil es hacer la cura contra el cáncer, no a de ser tan difícil –Dijo Sonic cogiendo dos tubos de ensayo y mezclándolos, vio como el compuesto empezó a brillar y luego exploto lanzándolo contra la pared

-¡pero que rayos paso! –Dijeron Tails y Shadow viendo como su trabajo de 5 meses se fue a la basura

-ahora si que estás muerto faker –Dijo Shadow

**FIN DEL FLASH BLACK**

-y dime Loé, ¿Shadow no te ha hablado de mí? –pregunto María disfrutando de un helado de vainilla blanca sentada al frente de Loé la cual estaba bebiendo una maltead de chocolate, Loé solo asiente- ¿Qué te ha dicho de mi?

-bueno…mi papá me a dicho que es una chica muy persistente…

**FLASH BLACK**

-¿Qué haces papi? –Pregunto Loé viendo como Shadow cambiaba las cerraduras de la puerta

-Mejoro la seguridad para que esa acosadora de María no entra a mi cuarto otra vez–Dijo Shadow dando por terminado su trabajo- ya termine, ¿ahora a darte un baño?

-no me quiero bañar –Dijo Loé inflando los cachetes y cruzándose de brazos

-quieres terminar como Sonic o peor aún como Knucles –Dijo Shadow

-¿puede acompañarme Jack? –Dijo Loé sacando un pato de goma- plisss

-así está mejor –Dijo Shadow, enseguida se escuchó que alguien trataba de abrir la puerta y después se calmó, Shadow solo sonrió al ver que su plan había funcionado- creo que ya entendió que no puede entrar aquí –enseguida sintió como alguien lo abrazo por atrás casi estrangulándolo- ¿María, pero como rayos entrasteis?

-no le pusisteis seguro a la ventana mi Shady –Dijo María apartándose de el lentamente- aparte no contestasteis ninguno de mis mensajes, me preocupe

-es que mi comunicador ya no tenia batería –Dijo Shadow caminando lentamente para atrás

-ya veo –Dijo María con una sonrisa- pero eso no importa, ¿quieres ir a una cena romántica conmigo?

-me gustaría pero no tengo quien cuide a Loé –Dijo Shadow

-no importa, ya hable con Amy y dice que ella con gusto la cuida –Dijo María cerrando los ojos-¿entonces vamos? –abriéndolos y notando que Shadow y Loé se habían ido- ¿Shadow?

-¿Por qué no vas a cenar con ella papi? –Dijo Loé caminando al lado de su papá agarrándolo de la mano- la señorita María parece una muy buena gente

-solo te diré esto Loé –Dijo Shadow- ella está obsesionada con migo por una tontería, no es porque en verdad me quiera, así que quiero que estés lejos de ella, ella es muy especial

-si papi

**FIN DEL FLASH BLACK**

-si, mi papá dice que usted es muy persistente y es muy especial –Dijo Loé acabándose su malteada

-de verdad mi Shady me quiere mucho –Dijo María con corazones en los ojos y con un rubor carmesí en sus mejillas, ve como Loé empieza bostezar- ¿quieres que ya nos vallamos a casa Loé? –ella solo asintió, María solo le dedico una sonrisa y la sujeto de la mano para ir de regreso a su casa, cuando salieron del centro comercial una mujer mayor (humana) se les acercó y le empezó a jalar los cachetes a Loé

-pero que hija tan hermosa tiene –Dijo la mujer mayor sacando una paleta de su bolsa y dándosela a Loé- usted y su esposo deben de estar muy contentos, se ve que es una niña muy obediente y bueno

-si, Loé es una niña maravillosa –Dijo María despidiéndose de la mujer con un ademan de mano

-me duelen mis cachetes –Dijo Loé mientras se sobaba sus cachetes

-oyes Loé, ¿te has subido a los columpios? –Dijo María, Loé solo negó, María la jalo asía un parque estaba por hay cerca y se subieron a los columpios, Loé al principio dudo ya que Shadow le había dicho que eran peligrosos pero al ver como María se estaba divirtiendo lo intento, al principio no pudo ya que no podio balancear su propio peso así que María le empezó a dar puche

-¡es muy divertido! –Dijo Loé sintiendo como el aire chocaba contra su rostro-¡más fuerte por favor!

-jejeje –Rio María al ver la expresión de felicidad de Loé hasta que sintió una clase de escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo y detuvo el columpio- algo no está bien –cargo a Loé lo mas rápido que pudo junto con las bolsas de ropa- nos tenemos que ir

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto Loé algo dudando cuando al frente de ellas apareció un robot de Eggman, era un Egg pawn y un E-123 Delta, que al parecer Eggman había mejorado

-objetivo localizado –Dijo E-123 Delta con su voz mecánica viendo con sus iris verdes a ambas erizas, María solo presiono más a Loé a su pecho y empezó a caminar para atrás

-si la quieren tendrán que pasar sobre mi primero –Dijo María bajando a Loé y sacando su espada de luz para hacerle frente a los robots, el Egg pawn saco lo que parecía ser una ametralladora y empezó a disparar por todas partes, María uso su espada para bloquear las balas como si fuera un escudo- ¡Corre Loé, corre!

-pero…-Dudo Loé un segundo pero se echó a correr, se detuvo en seco al escuchar el grito de María y volteo viendo al Doctor Eggman en su eggmovile, el cual había atrapado a María con una tenaza de su artefacto volador, solo apretó los puños y fue corriendo a donde se encontraba el huevo con patas-¡Suéltala Eggman!

-jojojo, pero mirad a la gran héroe –Dijo Eggman viendo a la pequeña Loé- y si no lo hago ¿qué?, me acusaras con tu papá, el y el resto de los animales apestosos están enfrentando a mis robots muy lejos de aquí, así que mejor ríndete chiquilla malcriada

-¡y tu baja de peso gordo panzón! –Grito Loé corriendo asía el E-123 Delta y dándole una patada giratoria asiendo que chocara contra el Egg pawn el cual se encontraba a sus espaldas- eso es todo lo que tienes para vencer a la segunda forma de vida perfecta –Dijo confiadamente cruzándose de brazos y viendo a Eggman con una sonrisa de lado- vas a soltar a María o quieres que te de tu merecido antes

-¡Loé detrás de ti! –Grito María, Loé solo volteo y ambos robots le dieron un puñetazo justo en la cara lanzándola un par de metros de distancia dejándola inconsciente y con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca- ¡Loé!, ¡me las pagaras Eggman, considérate hombre muerto!

Eggman solo atrapo a Loé con otra pinza que salió de su artefacto volador y se llevó a María y a Loé a su nueva guarida secreta lo más pronto posible. Después de media hora del combate llegaron Sonic y Shadow en una estela azul y otra dorada.

-¿pero que rayos paso aquí? –Pregunto Sonic viendo los rastros de bala y los juego para los niño destruido- esto tiene la firma de Eggman por todas partes

-tiene a María y a Loé-Dijo Shadow levantando del suelo la espada de María

Bueno aquí acaba el capítulo cinco, a la verdad se me hiso corto pero ya lo quería subir

**Se Despide Judith Rose Dark**

**Dejen Reviews**


	6. La Familia de Loé Parte 2

Hola a todo el mundo, antes que nada quiero darles gracias por sus reviews de todo corazón, muy bien ahora el capitulo

**Capítulo 6: La familia de Loé**

**Parte 2**

Le dolía su cabeza y el resto de su cuerpo, sentía sus parpados pesados impidiéndole el abrirlos con facilidad, con sus pocas fuerzas los empezó a abrir y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos azules cielo de María la cual le dedico una sonrisa mientras sus lágrimas brotaban.

-Mar…Mari…María –Dijo Loé, María solo le puso su dedo índice en sus labios para que no siguiera hablando

-no hables Loé, necesitas todas tus fuerzas por el momento –Dijo María acercándola más a su pecho ocasionando que Loé pudiera escuchar los latidos de su corazón- no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, de seguro Shadow ya está en camino con los otros para salvarnos

-Mi...papá… -Dijo Loé antes de volver a caer desmallada aun estando en los brazos de María

-Shadow, ¿en dónde estáis? –Dijo María abrazando más fuerte a Loé, escucho el sonido que hacían los zapatos de Eggman al caminar y al levantar su vista vio del otro lado de los barrotes de la celda al mismo doctor- no te saldrás con la tuya Eggman, Sonic y Shadow te detendrán como siempre

-jojojojo, joven ilusa, solo estoy esperando a que ellos lleguen para demostrarles de una vez por todas que yo, el doctor Eggman soy el supremo amo de todo el universo, ya tengo tu collar en mi poder, y pronto mi última creación estará terminada, solo necesito tomar el cuerpo de esa chiquilla para terminarlo –Dijo Eggman viéndolas con malicia- pronto Sonic y el reto de sus apestosos amigos me pedirán piedad

-¡en tus sueños Eggman! –Grito Sonic desde una ventana del laboratorio acompañado de Shadow, el cual no se veía tan contento- suéltalas o si no…

-¡o si no que peste azul¡ –Grito Eggman, Shadow solo fruncio mas su ceño y en un parpadeo tenia sujeto del cuello a Eggman

-o las sueltas o te jure que ni siquiera quedara tu ADN en este mundo, es mas ni siquiera podras llegar a la otra vida por que no quedaran restos de ti –Dijo Shadow mientras sus ojos ardían en fuego

-aquí tienes –Dijo Eggman entregándole unas llaves, Shadow solo las tomo y lo soltó- mas vale aquí corrió que aquí murió –escapando del lugar

-¿estáis bien? –Dijo Shadow abriendo la celda y recibiendo un abrazo de María la cual a un cargaba a Loé- ¿Qué le paso? –pregunto al ver a Loé más detalladamente, la cargo entre sus brazos y le beso la frente para ver si así reaccionaba, lo cual funciono ya que ella empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente- hola Loé, no te preocupes ya todo está bien, pronto estaremos en casa

-dudo que eso sea fácil –Dijo Sonic viendo como algunas puertas de aquel laboratorio se abrían de golpe y revelaban diferentes robots construidos por Eggman- que comience la fiesta

-María sostén a Loé –Dijo Shadow entregándole a Loé en brazos- y quédense a mis espaldas, yo las protegeré

-hey esa era mi frase –Dijo Sonic apuntándose así mismo, Shadow solo le gruño- pero la puedes usar con mucho gusto

**Después de 15 minutos…**

-Eso fue muy fácil –Dijo Sonic sobre una pila de robots rascándose su cabeza

-Demasiado diría yo –Dijo Shadow de brazos cruzados escuchando un incesante zumbido- ¿escuchas eso Faker?

-¿escuchar qué? –Dijo Sonic cerrando sus ojos y empezando a escuchar más detenidamente captando aquel zumbido- yo también lo escucho –viendo los restos de los robots que estaban a sus pies- ya se porque los vencimos mas rápido de lo normal…..….¡CORRAN! –echándose a correr

Shadow solo cargo a María la cual estaba cargando a Loé y se echó a correr junto a Sonic para salir de ese lugar antes de que volara en mil pedazos, pero a pocos metros de llegar a la salida la puerta se cerró y aparecieron mas robots de Eggman bloqueándoles cualquier forma de escape.

-¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? –Dijo Shadow sacando se esmeralda del caos- todos sujétense de mi –enseguida María se aferra fuertemente a su tórax junto con Loé- pero no tan fuerte, ¡Chaos Control! –apareciendo en la casa de Selena (en la sala para ser mas precisos)

-qué bueno que ya llegaron –Dijo Selena con una gran sonrisa dejando de lado un libro que estaba leyendo- ¿y…en donde esta Sonic?

-por eso sentía que algo sin importancia se me olvidaba –Dijo Shadow levantando su esmeralda caos- en un segundo vuelvo –desapareció ante sus ojos y volvió a aparecer ahora con Sonic el cual presentaba una que otra quemadura en sus brazos y piernas- aquí esta

-gracias por olvidarme -Dijo Sonic (¬¬*)- y ninguna de ustedes se acordó de mi –apuntando a María y Loé- Se juntan mucho con Shadow

-lo siento primito –Dijo María con una sonrisa bajando a Loé- pero tómalo como una venganza por dejarme olvidada en el centro comercial durante todo un día con Sonia

-¿tenías que recordármelo? –Dijo Sonic hincándose en el suelo y haciendo círculos con sus dedos- ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que pedir disculpas?

-jajaja –Rio María al ver a su primo de esa manera- ya paso Sonic, no te sigas culpando por eso, ya te he dicho mil veces que te he perdonado

-si, pero siempre me lo recuerdas –dijo Sonic acostándose en el suelo- me prohibieron comer chills hot dog por dos semanas por al verlas dejado olvidadas

-Ya paso Sonic –Dijo Selena dedicándole una sonrisa mientras ponía su mano sobre su hombro- ahora vez con la señorita Vainilla para que te cheque las quemaduras y te ponga una pomada

Sonic solo asintió y empezó a caminar rumbo al salón principal en donde se supondría que estaría la señorita Vainilla y Cream.

-¿ya estáis listo Shadow? –Dijo Selena volteando a ver al erizo negro el cual solo ladeo la cabeza en señal de pregunta- dijisteis que ibas a ir conmigo al evento deportivo de padres e hijos, no me digas que lo olvidasteis

Shadow solo salió corriendo de ahí y regreso cargando una mochila de lado, una gorra de béisbol puesta y sujetando un bate, Selena solo sonrió y se despidieron de ambas chicas para irse al parque central en donde estarían los demás alumnos de aquella institución, Loé solo inflo sus cachetes al saber que SU padre iba a ir a una actividad padre e hija con esa humana de cabellos morados, apenas salía con vida del laboratorio de aquel científico loco y panzón y el se iba si ni siquiera haber checado si estaba bien o si tenía una herida o algo por el estilo, corrió y se abrazó de la pierna de su padre como lo había hecho la primera vez e igual que la primera vez Shadow la empezó a sacudir violentamente, María solo sonrió tiernamente y separo a Loé de su amado, la cual luchaba por zafarse del agarre de María para evitar que su padre se fuera pero fue inútil.

-ni siquiera se despidió –Dijo Loé con lágrimas en sus ojos luchando por salir

-no te preocupes Loé –Dijo María empezando a caminar a su habitación- ambas nos vamos a divertir como no tienes una idea aprovechando que el amargado de tu padre se fue –Loé solo dejo ir una risita por el comentario de María

**-.-.-.-.-En el parque**

-¿Qué pasa Shadow? –Pregunto Selena viendo como su tutor buscaba por todos lados

-Sentí que alguien me decía amargado y otro se reía de mi –Dijo Shadow

-de seguro que fueron Sonic y Knuckles –Dijo Selena

-si, tienes razón,¿ quien más me diría amargado además del faker y el cabeza hueca de Knuckles? –Contexto Shadow

**-.-.-.-.-Residencia Thorndyke**

Loé estaba sorprendida al ver tantas fotos, imágenes y recortes de revistas pegados o enmarcados en las paredes del cuarto de María, en donde su vista se posara había una imagen de su padre, hubo tres cosas que le llamaron la atención:

1: Una imagen de Shadow en tamaño real que al darle un golpecito hablaba

2: Un altar de compromiso en donde estaban un peluche de Shadow usando esmoquin junto con uno de María la cual usaba un vestido blanco de novias, y más peluches que representaban a todos los integrantes del equipo y demás personas que no conocía.

3: Dos maniquís idénticos a Shadow y María que estaban usando la misma ropa que los muñecos

-¿a que no se vería mono mi Shady con su esmoquin de bodas puesto? –Dijo María con una sonrisa mientras sacaba de su armario una casa de muñecas y un tipo cofre que estaba lleno de peluches de cada una de las personas que ella conocía- podemos jugar con mis muñecas mientras esperamos que llegue mi Shady

**-.-.-.-En el parque**

-volví a sentir esa extraña sensación de que alguien me decía Shady –Dijo Shadow volteando a ver a Selena la cual solo sacudió lentamente su cabeza de un lado a otro

**-.-.-.-.-Residencia Thorndyke**

-Me falta un peluche –Dijo María levantándose del suelo y dirigiéndose a un escritor, del cual abrió un cajón y saco un peluche de Loé y entregándoselo a la Loé original, la cual lo vio detenidamente y con una sonrisa al ver que María se había molestado en hacer un peluche de ella- ahora sí, ya está completa toda la familia, Shadow va a ser el papá, yo la mama, y tú eres la hija

-¿Sonic puede ser mi tío junto con la señorita Amy? –Dijo Loé cogiendo los peluches de los susodichos, María solo asintió mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa- Mami

-si hija mía –Contexto María siguiéndole el juego con su peluche

-¿Puedo salir a jugar con Azul? –Dijo Loé peluche- es la hija de mi tío Sonic y mi tía Amy

-si, puedes salir a jugar con ella, solo ten cuidado –Dijo María, siguieron jugando hasta que callo la noche y Loé estaba perdiendo la lucha contra Morfeo, María solo la veía con ternura y se la llevo a su baño para bañarla para que esta pudiera dormí en paz y a gusto; ya estando en la tina Loé jugaba con un pato de hule mientras María le lavaba las puas

-María, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? –Dijo Loé

-si Loé –Dijo María- ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

-¿te podría decir mamá? –Pregunto Loé algo apenada, María solo se sorprendió por la pregunta- es que…yo no tengo madre y…me gustó mucho sentir que tenía una cuando estabas jugando

-claro que si Hija mía –Dijo María depositándole un beso en la frente- a mí también me gusto sentir que tenía una hija

**Aquí acaba el capítulo número seis, espero que les haiga gusta y disculpas por no haber actualizado antes pero me habían castigado sin usar la computadora sin ninguna razón aparente en realidad**

**Se Despide Judith Rose Dark**

**Dejen Reviews**


	7. ¿De donde vienen los bebes?

Hola a todo el mundo, gracias a todas aquellas personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejar reviews, de verdad gracias ya que de ellos me inspiro.

**Capítulo 7: ¿De dónde vienen los bebes?**

**SHADOW POV**

Ya hace más de una semana desde lo sucedido con Eggman, y desde que le di a Sonic y a Knuckles su merecido por decirme amargado, (N/A: Lo sucedido fue demasiado violento como para narrarlo o mostrarlo en un Flash Black). También hace más de una semana que Loé le había empezado a decir mamá a esa eriza rubí, y esta se comportaba como tal, por alguna razón me hacía sentir extraño pero a la vez me tranquilizaba el saber que yo no era el único que cuidaba a Loé, pero por lastima la obsesión de María hacia mi había empeorado, ahora se comportaba como si estuviéramos casados.

**Flash Black**

-Buenos días mi querido esposo –Dijo María viendo directo a los ojos a Shadow el cual se encontraba acostado en su cama- te prepare el desayuno el desayuno

-¡Fuera de mi habitación! –Grito Shadow desesperado

**-.-.-.-.-En la playa**

Loé se encontraba enterando a Knuckles y a Sonic en la arena mientras que Shadow la veía desde una hamaca con sus lentes de sol puestos.

-¡Shady! –Grito María lanzándose encima y ocasionando que la hamaca se rompiera tirando a ambos a la arena- he estado pensando si vamos a visitar a mis padres, quiero que conozcan a nuestra pequeña hija

-papi ya termine de enterar a mi tío Sonic y al tío Knuckles –Dijo Loé con una sonrisa

-¿y en dónde están? –Dijo Shadow buscándolos con la mirada

-a pues están…-Dijo Loé buscando con la mirada y rascándose la cabeza- no me acuerdo en donde los enterré

-en fin nadie los extrañara –Dijo Shadow, María solo lo vio con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido- esta bien los buscaremos

-ese es mi esposo –Dijo María

-¡no soy tu esposo! –Dijo Shadow

**Fin Del Flash Black**

Estaba sentado en el techo de esa casa viendo el cielo azul, de alguna forma me tranquilizaba, deje ir un suspiro y me recosté, quería olvidarme de todos cuando escuche la voz de Loé llamándome, solo baje del techo y me dirigí a la sala de estar en donde se encontraba mi pequeña viendo un programa de niños pequeños.

-Papi, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? –Dijo Loé con sus mejillas rojas, yo solo asentí- ¿de dónde vienen los bebes?

Yo solo me congele al escuchar esas palabras, ya se lo había explicado al faker hace tiempo, pero…a una niña, y lo más importante ¿Por qué quería saber?

-¿Por qué quieres saber? –Dije yo tratando de sonar como siempre mientras la veía con duda

-primero dime de donde vienen los bebes –Dijo Loé cruzándose de brazos- y después te digo porque quería saber

-Es…complicado…veras para el nacimiento de un ser vivo…se necesitan…no se cómo decírtelo…veras…cuando un hombre y una mujer…se quieren…-estaba tartamudeando mucho y volteaba a ver por todas partes buscando alguna distracción, ¿en dónde está el gordo panzón cuando se necesita?- ¿quieres que vallamos a comprar un helado?

-no me cambies el tema papi –me dijo Loé cruzándose de brazos y viéndome a los ojos con el seño fruncido, el faker tenía razón, se parece mucho a mi cuando hace eso- ¿de dónde vienen los bebes?

-bueno tu ganas…los bebes vienen…del cielo –Loé solo ladio la cabeza a un lado sin entender a que me refería- veras cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren mucho, y se casan, un ave majestosa baja del cielo y trae consigo a un pequeño ángel, ósea un bebe, de ahí vienen los bebes

-wow –Dijo Loé con sus ojos brillantes y con una sonrisa- papi, ¿te puedo preguntar otra cosa?

-claro Loé –Dije yo creyendo que ya me había librado del asunto anterior

-¿Cuándo te vas a casar con mi mamá para que el ave majestuosa venga y les traiga un bebe? –Dijo Loé ocasionando que me ardieran las mejillas

-mira Loé ya comenzó Constrúyelo tú mismo –Dijo yo apuntando asía la televisión, Loé solo voltea y salí corriendo de ahí a toda velocidad, me detuve cuando me di cuenta que había llegado al desierto- estuvo cerca

-¿Qué estuvo cerca? –Dijo una voz femenina, la reconocería en donde fuera, solo levante mi vista y me topé con Rouge, la cual volaba a un par de metros de distancia- me vas a contestar primor

-no es asunto tuyo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-GUN me envió a reconocer el área –Dijo Rouge aterrizando- últimamente se a registrado mucha energía caos proviniendo de estos lugares, ¿sabes algo al respecto?

-eso es información confidencial –Dije yo cruzándome de brazos

-que amargado cariño –Dijo Rouge alzando vuelo- sabes GUN no es lo mismo sin ti bombón

-y a mí que –Dije viendo como ella se iba volando asía el oeste

**FIN DEL SHADOW POV**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-Con María y Loé**

-y de ahí vienen los bebes –Dijo María con dos peluches en sus manos (N/A: no hay que explicar que era uno de Shadow y otro de ella, ¿verdad?)

-entonces después de los nueve meses nace el pequeño ser –Dijo Loé mientras anotaba todo en una libreta, María solo asintió- ¿pero como llega el pequeño al estómago de la madre, mami?

-aun estáis muy pequeña para eso Loé –Dijo María acariciándole la cabeza- cuando seas grande te lo explicare con mas detalle

-ok mami –Dijo Loé bajando de la silla de un salto- ¿puedo ir a jugar con Cream y Cheese un rato? –María solo asiente, Loé solo sonríe y sale corriendo- gracias mami

En ese momento Shadow entra por la puerta de la cocina pensando que no había nadie, pero al abrirla María se le lanza encima tirándolo al suelo.

-¿en donde te habías metido mi Shady? –Dijo María con una sonrisa- me tenias preocupada querido esposo

-no soy tu esposo –Dijo Shadow aun en el suelo- y quítate de encima

-Loé me hiso una pregunta hoy en la mañana –Dijo María aun sentada en el tórax de Shadow- me pregunto que cuando nos íbamos a casar –A Shadow solo se le puso roja la cara y volteo a ver a María la cual lo miraba con ojos llenos de esperanzas y alegría- y yo te hago la misma pregunta, solo imagínate como seria ser marido y mujer, viviríamos junto gobernando el reino de mi padre, y criaríamos a nuestros 13 hijos y 17 hijas, y tres pares de gemelos, claro incluyendo a nuestra pequeña Loé

-¿Qué? –Dijo Shadow viéndose como padre de tantos y niños, y casado con María, solo saco su esmeralda del caos dispuesto para irse cuando María se la quito

-y bien mi Shady, ¿Cuándo nos casamos? –Dijo María con una sonrisa

**Aquí se acaba el capitulo siete, y si María esta algo loca, pero no se les olvide que es prima de Sonic xD**

**Se despide Judith Rose Dark**

**Dejen Reviews**


	8. La cita parte 1

Hola a todo el mundo, gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de haberme dejado reviews, me inspiraron para este capítulo; aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste como el anterior, y si, Shadow se porta muy mal con María y eso lo voy a solucionar no se preocupen.

**Capítulo 8: La Cita**

**Parte 1**

Hace más de dos días que María no paraba de llorar por la repuesta que le había dado Shadow, y que no salía de su habitación; Todos en la casa se encontraban con almohadas cubriendo sus oídos para tratar de no escuchar el llanto pero era imposible.

-¡ya estarás contento verdad! –Grito Knuckles viendo con enojo a Shadow

-¡¿Qué?! –Contexto Shadow sin haber comprendido lo que había dicho aquel equina rojo

-¡¿Qué?! –Dijo Knuckles acercándose más a Shadow, el cual lo lanzo de una patada ya que estaba muy cerca, de un momento para otro se dejaron de escuchar el llanto de María asiendo que todos se quitaran las almohadas- por fin paz y tranquilidad –viendo que Sonic después de su practica con María- no se lo que hicisteis Sonic pero gracias, eres un verdadero héroe

Sonic solo lo paso de largo y cogió de la mano y a Shadow para levantarlo de su asiento y que estuvieran cara a cara, la cara de Sonic denotaba enojo, furia y de que quería golpear a Shadow en la cara- escúchame bien emo, vas a llevar a mi prima María a una cena romántica, después irán a caminar por la orilla del mar bajo la luz de la luna y le pedirás disculpas

-¿tu quién te has creído para decirme que hacer? –Dijo Shadow soltándose del agarre del faker y viendo a los ojos

-–escúchame bien erizo -Dijo Sonic mientras sus pues se empezaban a tornar de un color negro y cogía a Shadow del cuello- para mi desgracia muy pronto seremos familia conociendo a mi prima, pero que te quede bien claro esto, mientras yo esté aquí no vas a hacer sufrir a mi prima, ¿¡me escuchasteis emo?!

Enseguida Sonic callo desmayado en el suelo recobrando su color natural ya que Amy le había golpeado con su piko piko Hamber.

-lo siento mi Sonikuu –Dijo Amy viendo a su amado en el suelo- pero era por tu bien –empezándolo a arrastrar por el suelo

-¿A dónde te lo llevas Amy? –Dijo Knuckles viéndolos curioso

-y a ti que te importa –Dijo Amy viendo a Knuckles con enojo

-a por cierto Shadow, me parece muy dulce que haigas invitado a María a una cita romántica después de cómo te portasteis con ella –Dijo Amy con una sonrisa

-¿Qué yo que? –Dijo Shadow volteando a ver el cuerpo inerte de Sonic- ¡SONIC!

**-.-.-.-.-30 minutos después**

-muy bien –Dijo Tails sentado en una mesa en medio de Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow y Rouge, y entregándoles un papel a cada uno de los erizos- el contrato especifica que Shadow The Hedgehog ira a la cita romántica con María Lake si Sonic The Hedgehog sale en tres citas románticas consecutivas con Amy Rose

Shadow se le acerca en la oreja a Rouge- mi cliente también quiere que Sonic The Hedgehog se haga cargo del aseo de la casa por una semana, y que Knuckles duerma en la intermedie un mes–Dijo Rouge que vestía un traje de abogada sentada al lado de Shadow

-¿Qué? –Dijo Sonic volteando a ver a su "abogado" Knuckles, el cual se encontraba dormido sobre la mesa- ¿es tarde para cambiar de abogado? –todos asienten- esta bien, y también esta bien por Knuckles

-firmen por favor –Dijo Tails dándoles un bolígrafo a cada uno y firmando- falta Knuckles –Sonic solo cogió la mano de Knuckles y firmo con esta- ya está todo en orden, recuerden el que no cumpla su parte se vestirá de un pollo amarillo y bailara en el centro de la ciudad

-buena suerte en tu cita Shads –Dijo Sonic con sonrisa burlona

-y tu con Amy faker –Dijo Shadow saliendo de la habitación rumbo a su cuarto borrando la sonrisa de Sonic

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Habitación de Shadow**

-¿Por qué te estas poniendo más guapo papi? –pregunto Loé sobre una montaña de trajes de galas y otras prendas de ropa, viendo como su padre se veía al frente de un espejo con un esmoquin negro puesto

-como te lo explicare Loé –Dijo Shadow buscando una corbata en su armario- cuando crezcas vas a desarrollar sentimientos especiales asía ciertas personas, y cuando las vallas a ver querrás estar lo más guapo o en tu caso hermosa y elegante posible, _"y eso si no lo mato antes"_

-ok –Dijo Loé curioseando entre la ropa de su papa- ¿y a donde vamos a ir?

-no Loé –Dijo Shadow- tú te quedaras con Selena y sus demás amigas mientras estoy en la cita con tu madre, digo con María

-¿Por qué no puedo ir? –Dijo Loé cruzándose de brazos- y si Eggman ataca, y necesitan mi ayuda

-Loé eres una niña con grandes cualidades –Dijo Shadow acariciándole la cabeza- puedes usar el Chaos control, Chaos Blast, también puedes usar las esmeraldas para sanar a las personas, pero aun los tienes que mejorar

-esta bien papi –Dijo Loé- papi, ¿te puedo decir otra cosa? –Shadow solo asiente- te pareces a un maniquí que tiene mi mami en su habitación

-si tienes razón –Dijo Shadow viéndose en el espejo- estoy muy arreglado, parece que me fuera a casar –ve en el suelo una chaqueta de piel que le había dado María hace tiempo y la recoge, _"La hice especialmente para ti mi Shady-lin"_- "de seguro le gustara verme con esto puesto"

**-.-.-.-.-.-En la noche**

-estoy nerviosa –Dijo María mientras se veía al frente de un espejo de cuerpo completo, sus púas rubias estaban onduladas, y usaba un vestido negro corto hasta 10 centímetros arriba de la rodilla, con brillos y holanes de la cintura para bajo- y si solo eran mentiras de Sonic para que ya no llorara

-Fue Shadow quien mando a Sonic para que te invitara María –Dijo Amy con una sonrisa tratando de animar a su amiga, en ese momento tocan la puerta de la habitación, y Amy va a ver quién es topándose con Shadow- María ya llego tu príncipe azul, bueno negro

-no estoy de bien humor Rose –Dijo Shadow el cual solo tenía puesto una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones de mezclilla y aquella chaqueta negra, no le gustaba ponerse ropa de humano pero asía algo de frio (**N/A:** Estaba estipulado en el contrato xD)- ¿ya está María lista?

-está más que lista Romeo –Dijo Amy asiéndose a un lado para que viera a María la cual tenía un notorio sonroje en sus mejillas, Shadow solo la veía de pies a cabeza, estaba hermosa, nunca la había visto así antes, Amy solo dejo ir una risita y empujo a María lanzándola a los brazos de Shadow- que tengan una bonita noche

-.-.-.-.-.-.-** Restaurante (Imagínense un restaurante romántico en Paris, Francia)**

Nuestra pareja de erizos se encontraban esperando su cena pacíficamente, ninguno de los dos se miraba a los ojos o se dirigía palabra alguna; estaban sentados en una mesa algo retirada de las demás para no ser molestados.

-es un hermoso restaurante, ¿no lo crees mi Shady? –Dijo María tratando de formar una conversación, Shadow solo asintió viendo a su alrededor- ¿Cómo conseguisteis una reserva aquí?, he escuchado que necesitas reserva desde un mes de adelanto, y eso si tienes suerte

-Conozco a los dueños -Dijo Shadow sin voltearla a ver aun- un criminal entro a asaltar este lugar y como estaba de pasada decidí salvarlos, ellos estaban agradecidos y me dijeron que si necesitaba algo les dijera

Un erizo azul rey con mirada esmeralda, un equina de color rojo y mirada morada, y una pequeña eriza castaña espiaban desde una mesa detrás de una planta a la joven pareja.

-¿que están haciendo? –Dijo Knuckles en forma de susurro

-el camarero ya les llevo la comida –Dijo Sonic con unos binoculares- y el emo sigue sin mirarla –dejando los binoculares de lado y viendo que Loé jugaba con los cubiertos como si fueran instrumentos de música- que tierno

-¡puedes dejar de hacer eso, haces mucho ruido! –Dijo Knuckles levantando la voz y viendo a Loé enfundado, a Loé solo se le hicieron cristalinos los ojos y pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos- no, espera, no llores –sacando su billetera- ¿quieres dinero? –Loé solo niega con la cabeza y amenazaba con gritar- ¿quieres helado?, ¿golpearme?, ¿mi habitación?, ¿Qué quieres?

-¡Un hermano! –Dijo Loé mientras lloraba

-¡¿UN HERMANO?! –Gritaron ambos tapándose la boca y volteando a ver si Shadow y María se habían dado cuenta de su presencia pero estas ya se habían ido

-¡Si, quiero un hermanito! –Dijo Loé viendo a ambos a los ojos y con los brazos cruzados

**Muy bien aquí acaba el capítulo 8, y les quiero informar que por fin publique el fanfic que relata como Shadow y María Lake se conocen por si quieren pasar a echarle un ojo, para los interesados este fic se llama "guardaespaldas", también en el próximo capitulo se relatara que mas paso en la cita de nuestros amigos, ¡hagan sus apuestas!, ¡se abran besado, Shadow se enamoro de ella, le rompió el corazón, Loé tendrá su hermanito!**

**Se despide Judith Rose Dark**

**Dejen Reviws**


	9. La razón de todo 1 parte

Hola, aquí Judith Rose Dark con el siguiente cap de este fanfic, este cap lo hise especial mente para mi amiga Yoshimi que es una fan del shadaria, y mi prima que cumplen años en este hermoso mes ^^

**Capítulo 9: La razón de todo**

**Parte 1**

-¿Cómo que quieres un hermanito? –Dijo Sonic con los ojos bien abiertos, Loé solo asintió con los brazos cruzados

-¿tan si quiera sabes de donde vienen los bebes? –Dijo Knuckles con un leve sonrojo al hablar del tema con una niña, Loé solo asintió ocasionando que Knuckles se desmallara al recordar la clase de biología que les había dado Shadow antes de que Selena naciera

-¿Por qué todo el mundo se desmalla cuando les digo que quiero un hermanito? –Dijo Loé, Sonic solo la miro extrañado mientras le tiraba un vaso de agua a Knuckles para que despertara- la señorita Rouge se desmallo, la señorita Amy se desmallo, el señor Beto se desmallo, y ahora el señor Knuckles

-es que…el solo hecho de pensar que Shadow tenga un hijo es algo…..difícil de creer….di que apenas te acepto a ti –Dijo Knuckles despertando, Loé solo la dio su cabeza en señal de duda, Sonic solo le tapó la boca a Knuckles con un pedazo de pan y rio algo nervioso

-lo que Knuckles trato de decir es que es difícil imaginar que tu padre se enamore, se case y tenga una familia aparte de ti –Dijo Sonic, Loé solo bajo su vista y estaba dispuesta a llorar otra vez- pero para eso existen los sueños, esperanza y la fe, así que si lo crees con todas tus fuerzas se va a cumplir –Loé solo sonrió y le dio un abrazo a Sonic, y Sonic se lo regreso, mientras con Knuckles se estaba ahogando por la pieza de pan que le había metido Sonic en la boca y estaba asiendo señas para pedirles ayuda- ahora que tal si regresamos a casa, ya es muy tarde para una niña

- si señor Sonic –Dijo Loé sacando una esmeralda del caos de su bolsillo- ¿Qué le pasa al señor Knuckles? –viendo a Knuckles de color azul y tirado en el suelo, Sonic solo corrió asía donde el estaba y le aplico los primeros auxilios hasta que por fin lanzo el pedazo de pan- ¿se encuentra bien señor Knuckles?

-¿Por qué no dijisteis que te estabas ahogando colega? –Dijo Sonic, Knuckles solo lo volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido mientras recuperaba el aliento

-¿y tu porque eres un idiota? –Dijo Knuckles algo molesto, Sonic solo se encogió de hombros

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Prado**

Un erizo negro como la noche con rayos rojos y mirada rubí, caminaba tranquilamente por aquel paisaje acompañado de una eriza rubia de ojos azules, la cual se encontraba abrazando fuerte mente su brazo mientras este veía la nada.

-Esta es la mejor noche no te parece Shady –Dijo María muy animada

-si, si, como digas María –Dijo Shadow sin prestarle atención

-¿Qué te pasa mi Shady? –Dijo María deteniendo junto con Shadow al frente de un lago- sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras, que yo siempre estaré contigo y nunca te dejare solo

"_Yo siempre estaré contigo Shadow, no importa lo que pase", "siempre estaremos juntos, nada nos separara",_ esas palabras resonaron por la cabeza de Shadow junto con varias imágenes de una joven humana rubia de ojos azules que usaba un vestido azul junto con un saco del mismo color pero un tono mas fuerte, Shadow solo cerro sus ojos y una lagrima cristalina salió de estos deslizándose por su mejilla, María solo le toco la mejilla ocasionando que Shadow regresara a la realidad, María solo le sonrió y Shadow solo la abrazo con fuerza, María solo lo acepto y le contesto de la misma manera.

-María –Dijo Shadow con su voz profunda y seria de siempre separándose lentamente de María sin soltarla

-Si Shadow –Dijo María con una sonrisa, Shadow solo se acercó a ella y le deposito un beso tímido, inocente, y cálido en su mejilla, María solo se sonrojo como un tomate, Shadow lo noto y se alejo de ella dejando ir una risita- ¿de…de que te ríes?

-te pusisteis toda roja –Dijo Shadow dejando ir una carcajada, María solo sonrió, era la primera vez que lo veía reír sí que le causara algún daño a Sonic- estáis mas roja que el tarado de Knuckles

_-"Esa si que no te la perdono"_ –Pensó María empujando a Shadow al lago, este antes de caer se agarró de la mano de María cayendo ambos al lago

-si yo caigo, tu caerás conmigo –Dijo Shadow viéndola a los ojos con una sonrisa

-Rouge se enojara conmigo cuando vea que arruine su vestido de noche –Dijo María

-solo dale un diamante y hasta se le olvidara que se llama Rouge –Dijo Shadow nadando hacia la orilla junto con María.

Al llegar a la orilla se fueron asía un árbol y se sentaron debajo de este viendo las estrellas del firmamento, Shadow se estiro y aprovecho para rodearla con su brazo, a lo cual María se volvió a poner roja como tomate.

-te pusisteis muy roja –Dijo Shadow dejando de abrazarla y apartándose de ella lentamente mientras volvía a su pose seria de siempre- es hora de que volvamos María

-no quiero –Dijo María inflando sus cachetes y cruzándose de brazos- y no me puedes obligar

Shadow solo sonrió maliciosamente y cargo a María en brazos, esta solo se aferro de el al sentir que se alejaba del suelo- no que no podía

-Shadow-Dijo María después de un par de minutos- ¿yo….yo…te gusto?

Shadow solo se detuvo de repente, esa pregunta la había evitado durante toda la cita por que no la quería hacerla llorar, si se la contestaba la heriría, y si no se la contestaba también, vio como sus ojos azules se empezaban a empañar y a convertirse en cristal

-¿ya no tienes que contestarme nada? –Dijo María con voz quebradiza mientras sus lágrimas salían nublando su vista- tu silencio ya hablo por ti –bajando de los brazos de Shadow y empezando a caminar en sentido contrario- no te preocupes, ya no seré una molestia para ti Shadow The Hedgehog

Shadow solo vio como ella se iba caminando sin rumbo fijo mientras se abrazaba a ella misma, dejo ir un suspiro y fue corriendo a su lado- María, no quiero verte, lo último que quiero es hacerte sufrir –María solo giro su cabeza ignorándolo, ya no quería verlo más, ni pensar en él, ni nada, Shadow solo la cogió del brazo deteniéndola por completo- María por favor mírame –María solo dejo salir un suspiro y volteo a ver aun con sus ojos cristalinos, Shadow se acercó a ella lentamente mientras acariciaba su mejilla, y le deposito un dulce y algo apasionado beso en sus labios, María solo se sonrojo y cerro sus delicados ojos para disfrutarlo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-Base Eggman**

-¿Qué piensa hacer con la niña doctor Eggman? –Dijo Decoe viendo como su creador tecleaba en un ordenador

-Ella es un experimento incompleto –Dijo el doctor Eggman sin apartarse del ordenador

-¿Cómo que un experimento incompleto? -Dijo Bocoe

-mi abuelo no pudo concluir la creación de ella como lo hizo con Shadow-Dijo Eggman dejando de teclear- Cuando estaba a punto de finalizar el proyecto apareció el ejército y ya saben lo que paso, aunque me sorprende mucho que aun siga con vida

**Se que es un poco corto, pero mi imaginación no me dio para mas, les prometo que el próximo será mas largo.**

**Se Despide Judith Rose Dark**

**Dejen Reviews**


	10. La Cita y La Razon de todo 2 Parte

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, de verdad se los agradezco ya que en ellos me inspire totalmente para escribir este capítulo, también les pido disculpas por no subir la segunda parte del cap llamado la cita ^^U, así que lo tratare de mezclar con la segunda parte de la razón de todo, asi que espero que les guste ^^

**Capítulo 10: La Cita y La Razón de todo**

**2 Parte**

Un erizo azul rey de mirada esmeralda, que usaba un esmoquin negro con moño y zapatos negros bien boleados, se encontraba encerrado en el baño de su habitación viéndose en un espejo mientras su mente era invadida por mil pensamientos que lo preocupaban cada segundo más. _"¿si quiere ir al túnel del amor?, ¿y si me quiere besar?, ¿y si quiere que tengamos un hijo?, ¿Qué tal si quiere que nos casemos?, ¡¿y si no me deja comer ni un solo chill hot dog en toda la noche?!"._

-¡Ya sal de hay Faker! –Dijo Shadow sentado en la cama de Sonic escuchando su caminar de un lado a otro- ¡no tenemos todo el santo día!

-aun no entiendo a qué le tiene miedo –Dijo Knuckles sentado en el suelo esperando a que saliera aquel erizo azul- es solo una cita

-¡Sonikuuu, ¿ya estáis listo para nuestra cita?! –Se escuchó la voz de Amy al otro lado de la puerta

-¡Ya va! –Dijo Shadow tirando la puerta del baño de una patada y sacando a Sonic, el cual pataleaba y rogaba para que no lo obligara a ir, pero fueron en vano sus suplicas ya que Shadow lo lanzo en brazos de Amy (literalmente)- aquí esta hermanita

-gracias Shadow –Dijo Amy llevándose a Sonic en brazos- ¡nos vemos en la noche!

-¡Cuídalo bien, y no lo vallas a asfixiar, aun lo necesitamos con vida! –Dio Knuckles en tono burlón viendo la cara de terror de Sonic- ¿vamos a ir a espiarlos como lo hicimos en tu cita?

-¿Qué? –Dijo Shadow volteando a ver a Knuckles

-nada –Dijo Knuckles dando dos pasos asía atrás para alejarse del erizo negro

-¿tu y Sonic me siguieron en mi cita? –Dijo Shadow mientras un aura negra lo empezaba a cubrir

-yo..pues…veras –Fueron las últimas palabras de Knuckles antes de salir corriendo de hay-¡FUE IDEA DE SONIC!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A las afueras de la ciudad**

-o Soniku, esto es tan romántico –Dijo Amy abrazada del brazo de Sonic- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió la idea de una cena romántica a la luz de las estrellas en este risco tan hermoso?

"_Llévala al risco que está a las afueras de la ciudad, tiene una muy buena vista que a ella le encantara, a y más te vale no hacerla llorar Faker, si llega en la noche con una lagrima recorriendo su mejilla te mato yo mismo"_

-la verdad andaba corriendo como siempre y lo vi, y enseguida pensé en que te gustaría venir aquí –Dijo Sonic con una sonrisa nerviosa

-hay Soniku, pensasteis en todo –Dijo Amy viendo la infinidad de la noche

-si –Dijo Sonic nervioso, sin saber que era vigilado por María, Shadow y Tails detrás de unos arbustos

-Sonic es un idiota –Dijo Shadow

-¿Por qué el señor Sonic esta actuando diferente? –Pregunto Tails

-está nervioso, eso es todo –Dijo María con una sonrisa y depositando un beso en la mejilla de Shadow- ¿Dónde esta Loé?

-ah, Knuckles la está cuidando –Dijo Shadow sencillamente mientras escribía en una cartulina (N/A: No sé de dónde rayos la saco)

**-.-.-.-.-.-Residencia Thorndyke**

Loé se encontraba en la habitación de su padre jugando a la fiesta de té, y también que era mamá.

-señorita Ros, ¿quiere un poco más de te? –Dijo Loé usando un vestido de gala y zapatos que le pertenecían a María junto con un sombrero que al igual que el reto del conjunto le quedaba grande, mientras hablaba con una muñeca de trapo- y usted señor Pou, ¿quiere mas galletas?

-¡Loé, sácame de aqui!-Dijo Knuckles usando un babero y un gorro para bebe, y el cual se encontraba amarrado en un carrito para bebe- ¡Ayúdame!

Loé solo se acercó a él y le metió un chupón en la boca para que guardara silencio

-shhh –Dijo Loé- pórtese bien mi niño, sino no hay postre

Enseguida Loé sintió un dolor en su cabeza dejándola caer al piso y obligándola a sujetársela, Knuckles solo lanzo el chupón y la vio algo preocupada.

-¿estáis bien? –Dijo Knuckles antes de que Loé le metiera un biberón en la boca

-no cuestione a su madre jovencito –Dijo Loé cambiando de tema y volviendo a su juego

**-.-.-.-.-.-A las afueras de la ciudad**

-¿Qué haces con esa cartulina? –Dijo Tails viendo los dibujos y letras que Shadow ponía en ella

-ya lo veras –Dijo Shadow levantando la cartulina y tratándosela de mostrar a Sonic- _"verla idiota azul"_

-y cuando visteis por primera vez este lugar, ¿qué fue lo primero que pensasteis? –Dijo Amy

-bueno…yo –Tartamudeo un poco Sonic hasta que vio la cartulina de Shadow- de hecho…lo primero que pensé al ver este lugar fueron en tus grandes y hermosos ojos aqua esmeralda que le ganaban a este lugar por la pérdida de su belleza en tu comparación –Sonic solo se quedó congelado al darse cuenta de lo que había leído, y vio como Tails levantaba otra cartulina- _"Vas por buen camino Sonic"_

-o Soniku, eso a sido lo más lindo que me has dicho en toda la vida –Dijo Amy con corazones en los ojos- dime mas

-ok, pus…que te puedo decir ames –Dijo Sonic viendo otra cartulina que había hecho Shadow- tal vez podría hablarte de lo bella que luces esta noche que hasta las estrellas perderían ante ti, o de lo rápido que late mi corazón al estar cerca de ti y… -ve que María le quita la cartulina a Shadow para que no siga leyendo- y…

- y…¿Qué Soniku? –Dijo Amy esperando que continuara

-y…. –ve como Shadow le hace ademanes con la mano, pero el solo ladea la cabeza en señal de disentimiento- y… -ve como Shadow solo apunta a la luna pero seguía sin entender- y…

-¿me vas a decir o no Soniku? –Dijo Amy algo enfadada por su tardanza

Sonic solo ve como Shadow se golpea en la frente por no comprenderlo y saca dos marionetas que se empiezan a besar, pero Sonic seguía sin entender, Shadow solo dejo ir un suspiro y cogió a María de los hombros y la beso.

-y…si…tu…qui…quie…quieres….se…ser….mi…mi..pare...pareja….en…el…ba..bai..baile…de..de..mi…ti..tío –Dijo Sonic tratándose de aflojar el moño

-oh Soniku, claro que seré tu pareja –Dijo Amy dándole un abrazo y dándole un besito en la mejilla sonrojando algo a Sonic

Sonic solo sonrió nervioso y vio el letrero que le mostraron María, Shadow, y Tails, _"Eres un idiota"_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-Residencia Thorndyke**

-¿entonces aun no voy a tener tía? –Dijo Loé algo desanimada mientras su mama le cepillaba el cabello

-así es Loé –Dijo María sencillamente- aun no tendrás tía

-¡¿y un hermanito?! –Dijo Loé animada mientras sus ojos se engrandecían llenos de esperanza- ¡prometo cuidarlo muy bien, le daré su comidita, saldremos a pasear, y seré la mejor hermana mayor del mundo!

-ah…me dejasteis sin palabras Loé –Dijo María con un sonroje notorio en sus mejillas- ¿de verdad quieres un hermanito?

-si, quiero un hermanito –Dijo Loé viéndose en el espejo- no, mejor no quiero uno, quiero 100 hermanitos y hermanitas

-jejeje –Rio algo nerviosa María por el comentario de su "hija"- tampoco tantos Loé, un numero más razonable, no sé, tal vez 50 o 60

-son muy poquitos –Dijo Loé cruzándose de brazos- pero lo acepto, pero aun sigo molesta porque no tendré tía aun

-te cuento un secreto Loé –Dijo María llamando la atención de Loé- tu tío Sonic es algo tímido aunque no lo parezca, pero eso lo vamos a arreglar, no te preocupes

-si mamita –Dijo Loé sencillamente sonriendo, sintió una especie de dolor en su cabeza y la sujeto con ambas manos- auch

-¿Qué tienes Loé? –Dijo María algo preocupada- ¿te duele la cabeza?

-no es nada mami –Dijo Loé- estaré bien, no es la primera vez que me da

-¿estáis segura?, ¿tu padre lo sabe? –Dijo María

-no hay necesidad mamita –Dijo Loé depositando un beso en la mejilla de María y salieron corriendo de hay- ¡que descanses nos vemos mañana!

**Lamento que sea algo corto pero hasta aquí duro mi inspiración de un día.**

**Se Despide Judith Rose Dark**

**Dejen Reviews**


	11. La Promesa 1 parte

Gracias por sus reviews y por tomarse la molestia de leer esta historia, aunque me tardo un poco en publicar ^^U

Ely the hedgehog: Lo que Shadow quería que Sonic leyera y asiera era que abrazara a Amy, le dijera lo que sentía en realidad, y al final acabar con un beso, pero Sonic es algo…idiota. Y si, Shadow y María ya son novios aunque no se lo han dicho a nadie.

LadyCake's: Y lo que le está pasando a Loé será revelado en este cap., aunque creo que desgraciadamente estamos llegando al final de este fic, disculpen tengo algo en los ojos.

**Capítulo 11: La Promesa**

**1 Parte**

-¿estáis segura que estarás bien con el faker y el idiota rojo? –Dijo Shadow hincado en el suelo del patio de al frente de la casa de Selena para estar a la misma altura que su pequeña Loé mientras le dedicaba una mirada algo seria que denotaba algo de preocupación

-si papi –Dijo Loé con una sonrisa adornando su rostro mientras mostraba un teléfono celular que colgaba de su cuello- recuerda que soy la segunda forma de vida perfecta y que fui entrenada por el mejor maestro del mundo, aparte si algo pasa no durare en llamarte

-cuídate mucho Loé –Dijo María acercándose a ella y dándole un abrazo maternal que Loé correspondió- volveremos lo más pronto posible

-si mamita –Dijo Loé sencillamente- también vendrá mi hermanito con ustedes cuando regresen, ¿verdad?

-¡Loé! –Dijo Shadow levantando su voz solo para llamar su atención mientras un sonroje notorio se empezaba a hacer presente en sus mejillas- ¡¿Qué te he dicho sobre ese tema?!

-que es un tema privado y personal, y que también es un tema que tienen que tratar ustedes dos, y que tiene que ser después del matrimonio, y de 3 años de casados –Dijo Loé agachando la mirada y asiendo círculos con su pie en la tierra apenada por el regaño de su padre

-esa es mi hija –Dijo Shadow acariciando su cabeza con una sonrisa de lado mientras la despeinaba- ¡y ustedes dos más le vale tratar a mi princesa como se merece si no quieren pasar a ser historia! –Viendo a Sonic y Knuckles con mirada de asesino que les penetro más allá de sus almas mortales- bueno princesa nos vemos en una semana, pórtate bien con los idiotas

-¡que tengan un bonito viaje! –Dijo Loé despidiéndose con su mano antes de sus padres desaparecieran de su vista con el Chaos control, se aseguró que ya no hubiera señal de ellos y volteo a ver a Sonic y Knuckles con cara de asesina y traviesa al mismo tiempo- escúchenme bien ustedes dos, si aprecian sus vidas no me van a molestar, ¿me escucharon?

-lo haríamos, pero le tenemos más miedo…digo respeto a mi prima que a ti o tu padre –Dijo Sonic sacando un tipo pergamino y dejando caer una parte de este al suelo para abrirlo- y aparte tu padre nos dejó una lista detallada que tenemos que seguir al pie de la letra si no querremos acabar bajo tierra o algo peor

-yo no le tengo miedo a María ni a Shadow –Dijo Knuckles cruzándose de brazos mientras veía algo desorientado a Sonic- es más, ¿Por qué le tendría miedo a María?

-es que no la has visto enojada –Dijo Sonic empezando a temblar de miedo y abrazándose a sí mismo mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y empezaba a cantar para si mismo una canción de cuna- la luna brilla, y el cielo brilla…eso fue horrible

Knuckles solo se quedó sorprendido al ver a su amigo azul en ese estado, estaba peor que cuando Selena iba a nacer, estaban en el bosque, en medio de la completa nada y Helen iba a dar a luz, y para mejorar su suerte la señorita Vainilla no estaba con ellos en ese momento, aun recordaba que Shadow rápidamente tomo el liderazgo y le empezó a dar órdenes a medio mundo.

**Flash Black**

-Tails, trae toallas limpias y agua tibia, no muy caliente ni a temperatura ambiental, tibia –Dijo Shadow con un voz autoritaria de comandante mientras caminaba por aquel sendero ayudando a Helen a caminar asía la caballa- Rose y faker vendrán conmigo, necesito ayuda

-what? –Dijo Sonic algo sorprendido mientras se apuntaba así mismo

-si tu –Dijo Shadow- o vez a otro idiota azul por aquí

Llegaron rápidamente a la cabaña, y Shadow, Amy, Sonic, Chriss y Helen entraron dejando a los demás afuera con preocupación en sus ojos y su rostro. Después de una hora del nacimiento de la nueva integrante de la familia, y del susto que les había dado, un erizo azul se encontraba hincado en el suelo con un aura oscura y perturbadora mientras asía círculos en el suelo.

-eso…fue…lo más horrible que he visto en mi vida –Pronuncio apenas Sonic aun asiendo aqueños círculos en la tierra- voy a reconsiderar eso de tener hijos

-¿es que no te gusto ver a la cigüeña? –Dijo Knuckles algo confundido por el estado de aquel erizo azul que siempre estaba alegre y lleno de emoción

-¿cigüeña? –Repitió Shadow un poco aturdido por la pregunta del "idiota" rojo

-si, la cigüeña, la que trae a los bebes –Dijo Knuckles, Shadow solo rodo los ojos y le empezó a explicar todo el proceso de la triste realidad acerca de la cigüeña, a los pocos minutos Knuckles estaba en la misma posición de Sonic

-¿es que nunca fueron a la escuela? –Dijo Shadow mientras los cubría con una casa de campaña por vergüenza de que alguien lo viera con ellos

-¿Qué es la escuela? –Se escuchó la voz de Knuckles desde dentro de la casa de campaña con un tono de curiosidad- ¿hay dan comida?

**Fin del Flash Black**

-así que se una buena niña Loé –Dijo Sonic ya normalizándose y olvidándose del suceso que le paso con su prima- aquí dice que de 9:25 a 9:27 tienes que tomar un vaso de agua purificada a temperatura ambiental para poder comenzar a ejercitarte, de 9:28 a 10:05 te ejercitas caminando –sigue leyendo el resto de la lista con la mirada- ¿pero qué le pasa a Shadow?, esto parece que vino del ejercito

-ya conoces a Shadow –Dijo Knuckles buscando con la mirada a Loé- ¿Loé?

Sonic y Knuckles enseguida escucharon la música a todo volumen y corrieron dentro de la casa para encontrarse a Loé saltando en los cojines de la sala mientras usaba una escoba como guitarra.

_-"Regla 108: No dejen a Loé saltar en los cojines de la sala"_ –Pensó Sonic al recordar la lista que le había dado Shadow

-¡NIÑA DEJA DE SALTAR EN LOS COJINES! –Grito Knuckles tratando de atraparla pero Loé solo le dio un escobazo lanzándolo contra la pared y ocasionando que la atravesara

-¡TU NO ERES MI PADRE! –Dijo Loé dando una vuelta de carro y saliendo de la sala de estar rumbo a la cocina- ¡NO ME PUEDEN ATRAPAR!

-¡LOÉ REGRESA! -Dijo Sonic corriendo a la cocina y viendo como Loé se acababa todo el helado de la nevera- "Regla numero 77: Loé solo puede comer un cono doble de helado al día", ¡LOÉ DEJA ESE HELADO! –Loé solo asintió y se lo lanzo en la cabeza a Sonic, el cual apenas lo pudo esquivar- ¡ESA NO ES FORMA DE COMPORTARSE! –ve que Loé se va corriendo a otra habitación- ¡VUELVE ACA!

-¡¿ALGUIEN ME PUEDE AYUDAR?! –Grito Knuckles tratando de salir de la pared- ¡SONIC SACAME DE AQUÍ!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-Habitación de Shadow**

Loé se encontraba saltando en la cama de su padre mientras devoraba dulce tras dulce.

_-"Regla 33: No dejar que Loé entre en mi cuarto, se quedara a dormir en el cuarto de María, y Regla 24: No puede comer más de 21 gramos de azúcar al día"_ –Pensó Sonic al recodar las reglas de Shadow- _"ridículas reglas de Shadow", _¡LOÉ VEN ACA!

Loé solo lo volteo a ver y le dedico una sonrisa traviesa mientras se despedía con la mano dispuesta a saltar por la ventana de un salto cuando volvió a sentir ese dolor en la cabeza, dejo de saltar y sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos para ver si así disminuía el dolor pero a diferencia de las otras veces se hacía más grande hasta que llego a un punto que se desmallo en la cama por el dolor que sentía, Sonic corrió asía ella y la empezó a sacudir para ver si reaccionaba pero no había señal.

-¿Loé? –Dijo Sonic con su tono lleno de preocupación- no me asustéis Loé, esto no es divertido jovencita…¡LOÉ REACCIONA!

-gracias por dejarme abandonado hay abajo –Dijo Knuckles entrando a la habitación con un polvo blanco cubriéndolo por completo como señal de su antigua situación- ¿Qué le pasa a la chiquilla?, ¿se le acabaron las baterías?

-no se –Dijo Sonic mostrando amplia mente su preocupación asía el estado de la pequeña eriza castaña, lo cual preocupo al equina rojo enseguida- no reacciona –acercándose al conducto respiratorio de Loé- ¡NO RESPIRA!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Reino Lake**

Podía sentir como chocaba la frescura proveniente del mar en su rostro, se sentía como las gotas finas de la lluvia del roció, de alguna forma había extrañado esa sensación de frescura y libertad.

-¿te vas a quedar ahí todo el día? –Pronuncio un erizo blanco con rayos azules en sus púas y mirada esmeralda que lo veía con cierto enojo y frustración, y su tono de voz lo reflejaba

-es mejor estar aquí arriba que con un idiota como tú –Dijo Shadow viendo con odio a Soon

-el idiota es otro –Dijo Soon

-¿a quién llamas idiota, idiota? –Dijo Shadow

-¡Soon! –Le llamo María asiendo que el llamado e encogiera de hombros y volteara a ver con una cara de "yo no hice nada"- ¿Qué te he dicho sobre pelearte con tu futuro cuñado?

-si Soon –Dijo Shadow- tienes que ser más educado con tu futuro cuñado (¬¬)

-como te odio –Dijo Soon (¬¬*)

-¡Yerno! –Dijo el rey Lake a unos pocos pasos de los tres con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿te gustaría langosta para plato inicial o prefieres un corte de carne?

-¡Padre! –Dijo María con su rostro teñido de un rojo carmesí por el comentario de su padre- lo...lo lamento Shadow, creo que se golpeó en la cabeza o algo parecido

-no importa mi cielo –Dijo Shadow bajando del balcón en donde se encontraba sentado, su comunicador de muñeca empezó a sonar, el solo se sobre exalto al ver que se trataba de Loé y contesto- Loé, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿estáis bien princesa?

-hola Shads –Dijo Sonic al lado de la línea algo nervioso

-Sonic, ¿Qué haces con el celular de Loé? –Dijo María metiéndose en la practica

-bueno…no sé cómo decírselos –Dijo Sonic

-¡decirnos que! –Dijeron Shadow y María casi queriendo matar a Sonic por su tono de voz

-es Loé, se desmayó y no quiere despertar –Dijo Sonic lo más calmado posible pero denotaba preocupación al mismo tiempo- ¿chicos?

Shadow y María se quedaron congelados al escuchar esas palabras, en especial Shadow que sentía que la vida se le iba al solo escuchar el nombre de su pequeña niña, sentía como si alguien agarrada su alma mortal y se la arrancara como si fuera una bandita de su cuerpo.

**Hasta aquí voy a cortar el cap, no les quiero cansar la vista, yo si los cuido xD.**

**Se Despide Judith Rose Dark**

**Dejen Reviews**


	12. La Promesa 2 parte

**Mateo: Hola a todo el mundo, en esta ocasión nuestra amiga Judith nos pidió subir este cap ya que no está en condiciones por el momento**

**Lucas: Así que nos pidió de favor ayudarla a escribir y subir este cap**

**Mateo: Pero antes de eso les agradece a todos ustedes por sus reviews y por tomarse la molestia de leer esta historia**

**Lucas: Esperamos que lo disfruten! **

**Capítulo 12: La Promesa**

**2 Parte**

Su corazón latía rápidamente, sus manos estaban algo temblorosas, y podía sentir aquel frio sudor debajo de sus guantes blancos y en algunas partes de su cuerpo, su vista se encontraba enfocada en aquella eriza castaña de unos 7 años de edad viéndola a través del grueso cristal de una ventana que selo permitía, ella se encontraba conectada a unos cables y a un respirador artificial para que pudiera respirar, quería estar a su lado y sujetarle la mano, tratar de ayudar en algo pero lamentablemente él no podía hacer nada en ese momento, se encontraba con las manos atadas y eso solo incrementaba la preocupación y el miedo que tenia de perderla para siempre; es cierto, al principio solo se quería deshacer de ella, dejarla atada en un árbol y empezar a correr, pero cuando de verdad empezó a tratar con ella en la relación de padre a hijo, se había dado cuenta que ella era una gran niña, algo traviesa y juguetona, pero así era ella y no la iba a cambiar por nada del mundo, se había encariñado con ella, y el haría lo que fuera por ella.

-Shadow –Escucho una voz dulce y pasiva llamándolo que denotaba algo de preocupación, el volteo a ver y visualizo a una eriza rubia de ojos azules que usaba un vestido blanco ajustado al cuerpo que asía resaltar su bien definida silueta, unas botas blancas y una gorra del mismo color- ¿necesitas que te traiga algo? -ella pudo visualizar como sus iris rubí denotaban tristeza y querían dejar huir las lágrimas que se estaban acumulando, el solo dio unos cuatro pasos asía ella y la abrazo con fuerza ocasionando un leve sonroje en sus mejillas- Shadow

-Se está muriendo –Dijo Shadow en un tono de voz quebrantada mientras María podía sentir sobre su hombro derecho aquellas lagrimas amargas que estaba derramando- Loé se ha estado muriendo lentamente desde hace un mes…y no fui capaz de darme cuenta antes…a pesar de que la había empezado a ver decaída…que casi no comía…que sus golpes ya no tenían la misma fuerza…yo…yo…

-No es tu culpa Shadow –Dijo María abrazándolo con fuerza a ver si con eso se normalizaba- sabéis que me duele verte así, y a Loé también le dolería ver a su padre y a su héroe en esta condición, tienes que ser Shady, ya veraz que todo se solucionara, Tails y los demás están trabajando en la forma de como volverla a la vida, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte

-¿Sabéis a lo que le pasa al ADN cuando se destruye? –Dijo Shadow acercándome más a el

-El ADN es el código genético que conforma a cada ser vivo, pero este no se puede destruir –Dijo María extrañada por su pregunta

-El profesor Gerald una vez me dijo que cuando el código genético de alguien está incompleto o este no está alineado se empieza a descomponer lentamente, el proceso causa síntomas secundarios hasta llegar al colapso y a la desaparición del ser mismo –Dijo Shadow abrazándola con fuerza- Ese era unos de los problemas que tenía cuando me estaba creando hasta que recibió la ayuda de Black Doom, teniendo el ADN de el pudo crearme a mi, pero…

-¿pero cómo es posible que Loé este así si tenía y ya la sangre de un producto terminado? –Dijo María tratando de entender la situación- era solo volver a hacer lo mismo, como en una receta de cocina

-con Loé tuvo que utilizar nanobots para que su estructura no se rompiera, casi como si ella fuera mitad robot y mitad humano, pero en mí no hay metal ni nada, como si hubiera nacido de una progenitora y todo eso –Dijo Shadow apartándose de María lentamente- ¿Por qué con Loé fue diferente?

-¿a qué te refieres Shady? –Dijo María sin comprender de lo que su amado erizo negro decía, Shadow solo se lanzó a correr por aquellos pasillos sin decir nada dejando sola a María, la cual solo lo vio alejarse hasta perderse de su vista, ella sujeto con fuerza el medallón que tenía entre manos y volteo a ver asía la habitación en donde se encontraba Loé- espero que esta pesadilla pronto acabe de una vez por todas, solo te están lastimando cada vez mas Shadow

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-Bosque**

El viento movía las hojas de los árboles con delicadeza, las aves cantaban sus hermosas melodías, y el sonido del agua corriendo los acompañaba; en la rama de un árbol cerca de aquel río se encontraba una eriza de un tono rojizo, su cabellera eran de un tono de rojo más fuertes y están casi llegaban al suelo por lo largas que eran, sus iris eran como rubís hechos de sangren que penetraban hasta el alma, usaba un vestido largo con manga larga de color negro, ajustado del tórax y lo demás suelto, su expresión era seria y hasta siento punto te helaba la sangre.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? –Pronuncio ella con un tono de voz sombrío- ¿no deberías de estar en los últimos momentos de vida de tu hija?

-¿Dónde está la base de Eggman Esmeralda? –Dijo Shadow sin rodeos estando a dos metros de distancia de ella, parado en otra rama

-¿Por qué supones que yo lo sabría? –Dijo Esmeralda volteándolo a ver

-solo dime en donde rayos se encuentra –Dijo Shadow perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba

-no hace falta que lo busques –Dijo Esmeralda saltando del árbol y cayendo de pie en el suelo- ese idiota ya te envió a Bokun para enviarte un mensaje acerca de la condición de tu hija -Shadow solo bajo de un salto de la copa de aquel árbol y empezó a caminar asía el lugar de donde vino- no vayas a cometer una tontería –Shadow solo paro en seco al escuchar esas palabras y volteo a verla- no importa lo desesperado que estas, siempre hay más de un camino

**-.-.-.-.-.-Residencia ****Thorndyke**

-Hola mis queridos amigos ratas -Dijo un imagen de Eggman en una pantalla de televisión

-somos erizos, erizos –Dijo Sonic sencillamente con una sonrisa juguetona- y te haces llamar súper genio

-¡Cállate rata azul y déjame hablar! –Dijo Eggman irritado por el comportamiento de Sonic- cof…cof, he escuchado de su pequeño problema acerca la creación de mi abuelo

Knuckles solo cogió un control remoto y le oprimió un botón asiendo que se cambiara de canal, pero no paso ni un segundo cuando se regresó al canal de Eggman.

-¡¿QUÉ RATA FUE LA QUE LE CAMBIO A LA TELE?! –Grito Eggman, Knuckles solo le paso el control a Sonic y empezó a chiflar- En fin, yo el gran doctor Eggman tengo la respuesta a sus plegarias –mostrando un tubo de ensayo que contenía un líquido de color violeta que brillaba- mi abuelo me dejo en mi poder este pequeño tubo de ensayo que contiene lo que buscáis, se lo iba a dar a la pequeña Loé para que ya no pasara por lo que está pasando ahora pero hubo un cambio de planes

-¿Qué quieres Eggman? –Dijo Shadow viéndolo con odio

-todas las esmeraldas caos que tienen en su poder, y que tu vuelvas a trabajar conmigo como en los viejos tiempos Shadow –Dijo Eggman con una sonrisa triunfal- espero tu respuesta, y espero que sea pronto porque a tu linda hija solo le quedan unas 48 horas de vida antes que se vuelva polvo, literalmente jo jo jo jo

La pantalla enseguida se apagó y exploto literalmente dejándoles manchado el rostro de un polvo negro, todos los presente no le tomaron atención a aquella explosión, si no que su vista y sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en Shadow, el cual tenia su rostro serio como siempre.

-necesito salir a caminar –Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir caminando de aquella casa dejando a todos preocupados.

-Comandante Tower –se trató de comunicar un soldado que se escondía en la copa de un árbol viendo como Shadow partía de la casa- espero ordenes

-esa niña es un experimento fallido, no nos sirve de nada –Se escuchó una voz varonil algo madura a través de un comunicador de muñeca- pero hay que tener vigilado a ese erizo negro aún más de cerca, debemos de evitar que les de las esmeraldas del caos a ese científico loco

-si comandante Tower –Dijo el soldado cortando la comunicación

**-.-.-.-.-.-Hospital**

-¿Cómo está María? –Dijo Shadow entrando en la habitación en donde se encontraba Loé internada

-sigue sin despertar, sin mencionar que su pulso cardiaco se hace cada hora más lento –Dijo María con una lágrima recorriéndole su mejilla- si tan solo tuviera completo mi medallón yo…

-no te culpes María –Le interrumpió Shadow abrazándola- si alguien tiene la culpa soy yo, y lo voy a solucionar –Shadow le deposito un beso fugaz en los labios de María y enseguida le dedico un abrazo a Loé junto con un beso en su frente- pronto estarás bien Loé, lo prometo

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Lucas: ya no vuelvo a ayudar a Judith, me duelen las manos**

**Mateo: no seas un llorón, no fue tan difícil**

**Lucas: lo dices solo porque a ti no te toco pasarla a compu ¬¬***

**Mateo: pero yo no le lastime la mano que fue lo que nos metió en este embrollo en primer lugar ¬¬***

**Lucas: ^^U**

**Mateo: ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Lucas?**

**Lucas: ayudarme a converse que este fic es muy corto y que tiene que hacer una secuela**

**Mateo: tal vez tengas razón, pero eso no soluciona nada ¬¬***

**Se Despiden Mateo y Lucas The Hedgehog en representación de Judith Rose Dark**

**Dejen Reviews**


End file.
